Behind the Scene (JODICE)
by neverendingfangirl11
Summary: What if behind all those scenes, there were feelings involved? What if behind all those breaks and in between moments, there were something growing? What if other actors who saw all these moments just want to say it out loud that their feelings were -are mutual? See what's Joseph and other actor's reactions when they learn about Candice's appearance in the Originals.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: SO HI EVERYONE!_**

 ** _First, I want to tell you that this is a JODICE fanfic, okay? Not Klaroline._**

 ** _Yes, I know that both of them are already married and all but I just want to try writing this out. It started with just a drabble but then I had few ideas that it turns into a plot_**

 ** _WARNING: If you're not willing to read a story that alters the reality of these celebrities' lives then I don't recommend this to you but if you're willing then please read!:)_**

 ** _This is also an AU story. No, the two of them are not married here_**

 ** _The title of this story is BEHIND THE SCENES_**

 ** _~~~~~ BEHIND THE SCENES ~~~~~~_**

 _ **CHAPTER I**_

 _ **"Hey I've crossed paths with Julie today. I heard her mentioned that she plans to have a talk with a certain character to appear in the new season"**_

Charles Micheal Davis smirks as he texted the other cast in the show.

Charles was on his way home when his phone keeps on vibrating

 _ORIGINALS GROUP CHAT_

 _Phoebe: Were you telling the truth, Charles?_

 _Claire: Who?_

 _Joseph: Of course Julie will do something like that_

 _Daniel: Julie loves twists and turns_

 _Phoebe: Charles!_

 _Claire: Is this some sort a trick, Charles?_

 _Hey Davis! You better tell us who is it!_

 _Joseph: Charles, mate_

 _Charles: Sorry guys, Jul didn't say any names_

 _Nate: Blasted_

 _Danielle: Maybe a character that's going to be revived_

 _Daniel: Well, I'm sure Julie already wrote the story of the upcoming season. Let's just wait for news_

 _END_

 _~~~~~ BEHIND THE SCENES ~~~~~_

Phoebe and Claire happened to stumble with one another while they're both roaming in the city

 **"Claire!"** Phoebe exclaimed

 **"Phoebe! How are you?"** Claire returned her greeting with the same enthusiasm

They hugged one another

 **"I saw the article about you and Paul"** Claire said

 **"Oh that's old news Claire"** Phoebe waved off

Claire gave her a look, **"So it's true?"**

Phoebe smiled a bit **"It's a bit complicated"**

 **"I knew it! You guys are still together!"** Claire cheered

 **"Enough about me! You wondered about Charles' new information?"** Phoebe asked

 **"I did. I have a feeling that it's someone from TVD"** Claire said

 **"Yeah, I've considered it too"** Phoebe agreed

Phoebe and Claire grinned at each other

 **"Oh god! I do hope so. Fans will love it if it's her!"** Claire exclaimed

 **"Absolutely! I haven't seen her in ages though. Paul said she's doing great"** Phoebe said

Claire squealed **"I'm looking forward to shooting this upcoming season!"**

~~~~~ BEHIND THE SCENES ~~~~~

 _Another Original group chat made by Nathaniel Buzolic_

 _Nate: The social media has gone ballistic!_

 _(attach pictures of the guest star of the upcoming season then the comments, tweets and reactions of people)_

 _Claire: I KNEW IT!_

 _Phoebe: She's coming!_

 _Daniel: You ladies sound so excited about this news_

 _Claire: Of course Daniel! Many fans have been waiting for this!_

 _Nate: Pity that it's only for season premiere_

 _Charles: I do hope I have the opportunity to act with her, with all the reactions that I'm getting from the Phoebe and Claire (wink)_

 _Riley: Me too. The media went wild about this! But I have a question._

 _Why isn't Joseph included in this chat?_

 _Danielle: I think I know the reason. Nate mentioned it to me ages ago about Joseph . . ._

 _Claire: You want to tease Joseph, right Riley? Since he always keeps on teasing you. I suggest this is payback, dear_

 _Phoebe: The guest can help you on that just be sure to be observant when we're on set (wink)_

 _Riley: What? I don't understand_

 _Daniel: Joseph will try his best to be on his best behavior and we're there to make sure that he will not (evil smile)_

 _Nate: There's a history, dear Riley. History (wink)_

~~~~~ BEHIND THE SCENES ~~~~~

 **"Oh my god!"** Nina gasped as she read the news. She quickly grabbed her phone

 ** _Nina: Have you read the news?_**

 ** _Kat: Yeah. I just finished! Did you know about this?_**

 ** _Nina: No! I have no idea!_**

 _Nina created a group chat with Kat Graham and Candice Accola_

 _Nina: CANDICE!_

 _Kat: We just read the news!_

 _Nina: Is it_ trueeee _? OMG_

 _Kat: Hello? Candice!_

 _Candice: Riiiight. It's true._

 _Nina: OMG!_

 _Kat: Why didn't you tell us?_

 _Candice: I actually just confirmed it yesterday... I didn't know Julie will announce it the following_ day..

 _Nina: You mean to say she tried to talk to you about this ages ago?_

 _Candice: Something like that... I'm actually freaking out right now_

 _Nina: You bitch! Haha!_ OMG _you're going to work with him again!_

 _Candice: Huh? What are you talking about?_

 _Kat: Riiiiiight. 'cause you don't have a clue (wink)_

 _Nina: Come on, Can! It's been years! Admit it already!_

 _Candice: I have no idea what you're talking about. Really_

 _Is it too late to back out? I'm panicking!_

 _Kat: Oh no you don't! You've got to do this Can!_

 _Nina: Totally! And the fans have been waiting for this for a long long long_ tiiiiime _!_

 _Kat: True! This ship even got head to head with Nina and Ian's and that's saying something_

 _Nina: Hey!_

 _Kat: (smiley) just saying. anyway, Can. You better push through this. The fans want to see you and Joe together again_

 _Candice: Correction! Fans want to see Caroline and Klaus, not Joe and I_

 _Nina: hahaha! Whatever you say, Can!_

 _Candice: You look so happy (straight face)_

 _Nina: Of course! I'm actually excited to watch the new season!_

 _Candice: We haven't even begun filming!_

 _Kat: Right! Send our love to the cast Can, and our kisses to Daniel and Joseph (wink)_

 _Candice: Oh my god! No, I'm not kissing anybody!_

 _Nina: but you have the desire to do_ soooo _(wink)_

 _Candice: Stop it guys! This is not funny!_

 _Kat and Nina: Oh yes it is! (laughing face)_

 _Nina: Wait till I tell Paul about this!_

 _Kat: Ian_ tooo _!_

 _Candice: Noooo! Don't tell them anything! Ian's never gonna stop teasing me!_

~~~~~ BEHIND THE SCENES ~~~~~

The Original cast was at the venue of SDCC right now. Everyone was gathered in the back stage. You can hear the fans screaming and chanting

 **"Wow! They still have lots of energy in them"** Charles said

 **"What do you expect from our fans Charles? They're all awesome! "** Joseph replied, cheerfully

Riley and Yusuf were still getting ready for the signing program. Julie was also busy talking to some other people.

While Charles and Joseph were engrossed in their conversation. Daniel decided to sit beside Phoebe, who was busy with her phone. **"I do hope you're not texting my lover Paul, Phoebe"**

Phoebe laughed, **"He's all yours, Daniel"**

Daniel chuckled, **"Who are you texting?"** tilts his head towards her phone

Phoebe smirked, **"Claire. She keeps on asking if have I tease Joe already"**

 **"Does this have something to do with our guest star?"** Daniel asked

 **"Uh-huh"** Phoebe responded

 **"Do you think he's still . . ."** Daniel trailed off

Phoebe shrugged, **"Don't know. Maybe. But still, it's worth to pester Joe about it!"**

Daniel snickered, **"I never have the chance to have a scene with Candice before but I do know that she's a bubbly girl"**

Phoebe agreed, **"She's really nice, Daniel"**

 **"Original cast! It's your time!"** A crew called out

 **"Let's go, guys!"** Julie said

So they did the fan signing and entertained the fans. It was a successful event. Everyone enjoyed talking with the fans and all

After the program, everyone gathered in a restaurant to eat

 **"Julie, why is Candice only in the season premiere?"** Phoebe casually asked

 **"Well, I was kind of hoping that she will not only be in the season premiere since this is our last season but I have to talk to Candice about this again since the plot of this season... we made some adjustment"** Julie explained

 **"I was amazed by the media's reaction to that news though. It's like all articles were about this!"** Riley said

 **"Then let's ask the person involve in this madness then"** Charles grinned

 **"I do hope you're not talking about me Charles"** Joseph quipped

Daniel and Phoebe exchanged looks

 **"Of course he's talking about you, ass. You're the half of the ship"** Daniel said

 **"Yeah, That ship. I keep on hearing about it since I joined the Originals"** Yusuf said

 **"I saw the clips actually! 'whole world out there' line. just wow. You really did a great job there Joe"** Riley complimented

Joseph awkwardly smiled

 **"Joe and Candice really did an amazing job! I mean after all these years, it's still here!"** Phoebe said

 **"Well, it's really different when you know, there's feelings involved and the chemistry present,"** Daniel said casually

Joseph looked at him, the look that says, 'really mate?'

Phoebe giggled, **"Yeah, it's different when there are certain feelings. It captures the heart of the audience"**

Yusuf, Riley and Charles paid no mind about Daniel and Phoebe's statement but Joseph knew better that when it comes to these two, there's always something. He did grasp the part of 'feelings' but he tried his best to act nonchalant but Julie was already giving him a look that she's confused but at the same time calculating

 **"Well, let's just end it as Klaroliners really did believe them as an endgame after all the different people they were paired with"** Joseph declared

 **"We're shooting Candice's scenes this Monday"** Julie said

Joseph tensed, **"May I ask if I have a scene with her?"**

Julie looked at him, **"Why? you nervous?"**

Joseph was taken aback, **"Me? No, Not at all.. it's just that we haven't seen each for a while now"**

Julie smiled, **"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Candice's lovely and easy to be with"**

Joseph just nodded in return

 **"I'm sure Joseph knows about that already,"** Daniel said

 **"Agree, since they had their moments in TVD days. Klaroline things and all"** Phoebe said, smirking

Joseph sighed, **"I think I have to talk with these two. I have a feeling that they're up to something and they're not the only ones"** he thought.

 _Seeing her again. I wonder how she is after all these years._

 _~~~~~ BEHIND THE SCENES ~~~~~_

 _A/N: I hope you're not angry or pissed off because I actually used their real names in this fanfiction_

 _I just want to try out this kind of concept and sometimes wonder about what are they doing when they're on breaks during shooting and all._

 _I want to drabble about their behind the scenes in their own version_

 _So, I hope you like this kind of concept guys!_

 _another A/N: I'm planning to post the new chapter of Becoming A Priority within this week, so stay tuned everyone! :)_

 _xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: CHAPTER 2 HERE IT IS!

~~~~~ BEHIND THE SCENES ~~~~~

CHAPTER II

 **"Oh my god Claire! you should have seen Joseph's face when the fan came up to him and said, 'So I hear your girl is coming back'** Phoebe imitated

She was on the phone with Claire after the First day of Phoebe's San Diego Comic Con 2017 ended.

 _ **"The bastard gave out a shy smile and laughed a bit, saying 'yeah yeah, she's confirmed for one episode. And Daniel and I were giving each other knowing looks, if only we could tease him right then and there but we were in public, we have to contain ourselves!"**_ _Phoebe complained_

 _ **"You could have just teased him right then and there! That fool! A shy smile? Really? Joseph Morgan, the notorious guy on set along with Daniel, gave out a shy smile?!"**_ _Claire exclaimed_ _ **"Urgh! It sucks that I'm not there to see that scene!"**_

 _ **"Yeah, I know! It's sad that only Daniel and I are the only ones who know about her -like about heeeer! The others are clueless as fuck!"**_ _Phoebe cursed_

 _ **"That's a given since they were not there during TVD days. have you contacted Nathaniel?"**_

 _ **"No, why?"**_

 _ **"You should contact him! He keeps on asking if Joseph made a fool of his self already, like as if I'm also there with you guys!"**_

 _ **"Uh no, I'll let Daniel handle that one. Nathaniel might be tamed compared to those duos but he's still one of them"**_

 _ **"Okay fine, so have you actually teased Joseph today?"**_

 _ **"Just for a short time. During dinner. Daniel and I may have slipped something that made Julie a bit curious"**_

 _ **"You did not! What's Julie's reaction?"**_

 _ **"I think she's having certain ideas already but Joseph changed the subject fast"**_

 _ **"Urgh! You and Daniel suck! Next time I'll see Joe, I'll tease him to death!"**_

~~~~~ BEHIND THE SCENES ~~~~~

2ND DAY OF SAN DIEGO COMIC CON 2017

The Original cast was at the backstage, waiting for their names to be called. Just before that, the season 5 trailer was shown

 **"Oh! I love that moment!"** Riley squealed as she saw the scene where Klaus and Caroline dancing, she turned to Joseph

 **"It was such a lovely scene! Klaus trying to charm Caroline but Caroline was being cold"** Riley shared, **"I actually searched 'klaroline' on google"**

Joseph, amused, **"Really?"**

Riley nodded, **"Their moments were so cute and really really breath taking like literally! Chemistry was good!"**

 **"You should've seen them off cam!"** Daniel quipped

Joseph nudged Daniel, **"Daniel, behave yourself"**

Riley looked at the two, confused

Daniel was grinning and Joseph was glaring

 **"The actress is beautiful"** Yusuf commented

 **"She's more beautiful in person, Yusuf. right, Joe?"** Phoebe piped in

Joseph exhaled, **"really, the two of you..."**

Joseph looked at Daniel and Phoebe as he trailed off

 **"Oh come on Joseph, Don't tell me you don't find Candice beautiful?"** Daniel insisted

 **"She is... very"** Joseph agreed **"As Phoebe and Riley here are too"**

Phoebe and Daniel rolled their eyes

 **"Oh please! Stop being such a..."** Daniel started when Joseph covered his mouth, **"Okay Daniel, that's enough"** and dragged Daniel away from the group

~~~~~ BEHIND THE SCENES ~~~~~

PRESSCON

Andy: For the record, I can't believe it's gotten me this long to bring this up but there's a special guest in the season premiere of The Originals

Daniel: Right there (smirking as he got closer to Joseph)

Andy: Candice Accola!

Phoebe Tonkin scream and clapped her hands and Daniel followed as the fans screams

Joseph shyly smiled as Daniel and Phoebe gave him a teasing look

Daniel was about to say something when Joseph gave him a warning look **"Don't start"**

Andy: Joseph, what was your reaction about you know ... that this couple might finally be reuniting... in some way

Daniel adjusted his seat and looked at Phoebe **"Should we tease him using the mic?"**

 **"Will that be alright? Joseph will kill us if we do it!"** Phoebe whispered

Daniel shrugged while Phoebe bit her lip to prevent herself from giggling

Joseph gave out a thoughtful look and laughed shyly as he brushed his eyebrows

Joseph: Uhm... you know... I mean I suspected that there might be some, something more to be told in the story... I think... uh... I mean as we talked about it, there's always been a kind of curiosity where there's a sort of um... feeling of something unresolved

Phoebe smirks as she mouthed to Daniel, **"Unresolved"**

Joseph: I'm interested to see... what's gonna happen next... I've read some scenes which they were together...

 **"Oh really?"** Daniel teased, **"Hot scenes?"**

Julie looked at Joseph, giving him a warning look

Joseph: so I know a little more than you guys (chuckles) like yeah, I don't know... it feels right.. for this season

Joseph leaned to Daniel as he finished his answer, **"Stop commenting, Julie's giving me a look!"**

 **"That's because your face is showing such positive emotions. Your excitement to see Candice is showing"** Daniel smirked

 **"I'm not excited"** Joseph denied

 **"Keep on denying, that will get you nowhere"** Daniel countered

When Andy asked Joseph about his supposed appearance to The Vampire Diaries' finale, Daniel gave Joseph a knowing and said, **"He was avoiding someone that's why he said his schedule was packed"** Joseph squeeze his thigh underneath the table and whispered, **"Shut your mouth"**

THE ORIGINALS LIVE Q&A

Video: So now that Caroline is in the first episode of season 5, so I was wondering if she and Klaus will have scenes together

Julie: (caught by surprise with the question)

Joseph: YES! (with such enthusiasm that made the crowd laugh)

Julie gave Joseph a warning glance but Joseph paid no mind to it

Joseph: Yes, she and Klaus will have at least three scenes because I've read them and beyond that, I don't know, but yeah we'll see, anything can happen, this is the end, this is a 13th...

 **"Just look at Julie's face!"** Charles said to Phoebe as he points out the monitor

 **"Joe's had spilled something! Oh, Julie's going to lecture him after!"** Phoebe laughed

 **"He completely brushed the warning off! The guy's so excited!"** Charles commented

 **"I guess that's the impact when Candice is involved,"** Phoebe said

Charles just shook his head, he didn't understand it but Phoebe made it seems that her statement made sense

After the Q&A

 **"So Joseph, did the character you played influence your real life?"** Daniel imitated the question that was addressed to him and Joseph earlier

 **"Actually yes, I happen to fancy the girl who played Caroline in real life"** Daniel answered his own question with an imitation of Joseph's accent, **"But I can't tell the public and I'm so scared that Candice will find out so I'll answer it with dolphin voice and pass it to Daniel"** Phoebe laughed at that

 **"So you think this is funny huh?"** Joseph said as he went near to Daniel

Daniel chuckled, **"Yes, I think so!"**

 **"You motherfucker"** Joseph cussed as he put Daniel in a headlock

 **"Let go you asshole,"** Daniel said as he tried to get away from Joseph

 **"Not unless you swear to me, you'll quit teasing me about Candice"** Joseph said

 **"It doesn't matter, Phoebs will still tease you so does Nathaniel, Claire, Paul, Ian and the list goes on..."** Daniel countered

Joseph groaned, **"For fuck's sake, Are you all enjoying this?"**

 **"Yep, we all do!"** Phoebe said, teasingly **"Better be prepared once we're on set Joe, especially when Candice is finally around!"**

After the TV Line interview,

 **"You look happy this Comic con, Joseph"** Andy commented

 **"What are you saying? I'm always happy when it's comic con"** Joseph countered

 **"Not like this"** Andy shook his head, **"Does this have something to do with the Klaroline ship rising again? I mean you were the captain of our ship after all"**

 **"You're still a Klaroliner shipper after all this time?"** Joseph asked, surprised

 **"Through and Through! It will always be Klaroline for me"** Andy grinned

 **"How about JODICE, Andy? ever heard of it?"** Daniel quipped as he places his arm on Joseph's shoulder, Joseph stiffened

 **"Uh yeah... Isn't that Joseph and Candice?"** Andy sounded unsure

 **"Uh-huh. What do you think about it?"** Phoebe inserted

Andy, confused, **"Aren't they like the alternative of Klaroline since they were the actors?"**

 **"So you mean, you ship Jodice because you ship Klaroline's story?"** Phoebe asked

Andy nodded, **"Yeah... I think so"**

 **"What if we say that Jodice has another story?"** Daniel said, smirking

 **"Okay, that's enough! we still have an interview, right?"** Joseph said

 **"I thought I'm your last interview?"** Andy asked

 **"I think Julie's calling us, let's go! Bye Andy"** Joseph said as he dragged Daniel away

 **"I recommend you should visit our set sometimes Andy! You'll have a scoop!"** Daniel piped in

 **"JULIEEEEE! Daniel's misbehaving!"** Joseph called out

~~~~~ BEHIND THE SCENES ~~~~~

 **"You sure love to interrupt when Klaroline was involved Joe"** Julie commented **"Dropping spoilers and all"**

 **"You've always known that I prefer the Klaroline storyline, Julie,"** Joseph said

 **"Uh-huh. you were pretty vocal about it in the past"** Julie responded

 **"Tell me again why Caroline didn't have to be in this spin off the moment it was decided?"** Joseph said

 **"Because I already envisioned the Steroline romance"** Julie replied

 **"Right, that's why there was also Klamille to try to overlap Klaroline but the audience was still asking for us, Klaus-Caroline "** Joseph ranted, **"You've forbidden me to talk about this ship all these years. It's our time now"** Joseph countered

Daniel and Phoebe looked at Joseph, suspicious of 'our time' meant

 **"I mean it's Klaroline time now!"** Joseph clarified

 **"Easy Joe, I was just commenting your actions earlier,"** Julie said

 **"I know and I'm sorry. I just thought you'll lecture me about my behavior today but I think that fans deserve them, after waiting all these years and also they were left hanging thinking about what ifs. I just think that with this kind of plot, Their what ifs will finally turn into something..."** Joseph explained

 **"Are you sure this is about the ship Joe?"** Julie tested the waters

Joe, surprised, **"Of course, why?"**

Julie, **"Nothing, just asking..."**

 **"Man, Joseph's super hyped up today,"** Charles said

 **"It's our last comic con** Charles **, better enjoy it while it last"** Yusuf replied

 **"I know but damn, have you seen Julie's face everytime Joseph opens his mouth. She gave him warning looks everytime"**

 **"I think he gets the warning looks everytime Caroline is mentioned. Joseph really likes that ship, isn't he?"** Riley said

 **"Just like how he really likes the one who portrayed it"** Daniel mumbled

 **"What?"** Charles' eyes widened

 **"Oh nothing, just talking to myself"** Daniel smirking

 **"Wait. You mean..."** Charles trailed off then a suspicious look was evident in his face

Daniel whistled and patted Charles, **"I didn't tell you anything dude"** walked off

Charles turned to Phoebe who gave him a wink and followed Daniel, he turned to the other two, completely oblivious about Daniel's statement

 **"I tell you, Claire, Joe was on fire today!"** Phoebe said

She and Daniel were having a face time with Claire

 **"Really? What did he do?"** Claire asked

 **"Dropping spoilers every interview we had"** Daniel informed

 **"I think Julie's starting to take the hints Daniel and I left"** Phoebe piped in

 **"And the others?"** Claire questioned

 **"Charles is suspicious but Riley and Yusuf have no idea"** Daniel answered

 **"Do you think when they see each other again, they'll bring back where they left off?"** Claire said

Daniel shrugged, **"It depends, I think they'll be awkward with each other"**

 **"Besides, things were starting to get ugly when the spin off started, that was the time you and Joe 'dated,"** Phoebe said, expressing her two fingers

 **"I didn't know about them during that time! I never saw them together, we never had a scene together remember?"** Claire said

 **"But still, it's kind of your fault why their growing relationship just suddenly got cut off"** Daniel said

 **"I didn't know!"** Claire exclaimed, **"When Joe and I 'dated', it was more like friends hanging out together, not a couple! People misinterpreted it and we just went along with it"**

 **"And that was the big mistake!"** Phoebe cited

 **"We broke things off shortly after I found out about Candice though!"** Claire defended

 **"And Joseph chickened out and tried to move on with someone else,"** Daniel said

 **"And why he didn't confess to Candice after that is something I cannot understand"** Phoebe whined

 **"Yeah! They could be together now if Joe only went after her!"** Claire said

 **"Hey! How about we make a plan of getting those two together..."** Phoebe suggested

 **"Oh, I love that!"** Claire agreed

 **"Don't you think you're invading their privacy?"** Daniel said

 **"Oh Daniel..."** Claire said, smirking

~~~~~ BEHIND THE SCENES ~~~~~

Groupchat created by Nina excluding Candice

 _Nina: you would not b about what claire told me!_

 _Paul: Don't tell me this is about Joe and Can_

 _Ian: so we're gossiping about them now?_

 _Matt: Seems like Nina really enjoyed the news about them being on screen together again_

 _Kat: Oh shut up you guys! What did Claire say?_

 _Nina: like you boys weren't the ones who kept teasing Joe in the past about Can and vice versa_

 _Paul: Phoebe and Claire has been talking nonstop about them lately!_

 _Ian: That's because Phoebe is your girlfriend brother_

 _Paul: Thanks Ian for that new information_

 _Matt: okay nina, what about Candice and Joseph?_

 _Nina: Just watch this! (videos of Joseph talking about Caroline in Comic con)_

 _Ian: The guy has it bad (Laugh)_

 _Paul: His feelings are showing, he seems excited working with Candice (Smirks)_

 _Matt: I remembered Joseph asking about Candice when I shoot the crossover with them, he was like will Candice appear on set any day now? He asked so quietly and nervously, making sure Daniel was not listening and I gave him a teasing look and he gave me a shrug saying you don't have to answer, I was just curious_

 _Nina: he could have seen her if he accepted the offer about doing a scene in the_ tvd _finale!_

 _Kat: His schedule was packed, Nin_

 _Ian: More like he's avoiding (smirks)_

 _Paul: Phoebe and Claire are planning something involving those two when Candice finally appears on the set of TO_

 _Nina: Really, like_ whaaaaaat _?_

 _Paul: I don't know, Daniel's with them... I think_

 _Matt: Seriously? Gillies too?_

 _Ian: That man would never pass up anything that involves teasing Joseph (smirks)_

 _Kat: Paul, Tell Pheebs, I wanna join their plan!_

 _Nina: Me too! Anything to do with_ Jodice _!_

 _Ian: Really Nina?_ Jodice _?_

 _Nina: What? The fans called them that too!_

 _Matt: Are you sure Candice won't be angry if you try to invade her privacy?_

 _Ian: Oh Matt Davis, you suck!_

 _Paul: I guess that happens when you're old, be like Matt Davis (straight face)_

 _Matt: Assholes_

 _Kat: Okay, I'm out, these three are about to start, Tell Pheebs, Paul okay?_

 _Nina: Me too, I want in!_

~~~~~ BEHIND THE SCENES ~~~~~

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for this dull chapter

I just want to add some information before I start writing the behind the scenes moments

I do hope you enjoyed reading the chapter though

Any comments and suggestions? Review!

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: CHAPTER 3 EVERYONE! HOPE YOU ENJOY READING IT!

~~~~~ BEHIND THE SCENES ~~~~~

CHAPTER 3

Joseph lied down on his bed as he arrived and finished his filming for the day. Joseph exhaled, **"Tomorrow, it's finally tomorrow"**

He remembered the time when he finished his shoot of his murder scene...

 _Joseph casually approached Carina and asked,_ _ **"So, Candice will be arriving soon?"**_ _Carina shook her head,_ _ **"Not this week"**_

 _Joseph, surprised,_ _ **"I thought..."**_

 _ **"I think everyone was misinformed, we said this Monday but it was supposed to be next Monday, so it was our honest mistake"**_

 _Joseph nodded in reply,_ _ **"Oh"**_ _as he turned away but came face to face with Julie_

 _ **"Julie"**_ _He greeted_

 _Julie was looking at him, suspicious,_ _ **"We're also not sure if she's arriving on that day Joe, but it's next week for sure"**_

 _Joseph tried his best to keep his professional face on,_ _ **"That's good... I have to go... Change clothes.."**_ _as he walked away, fast, avoiding an impromptu interrogation by Julie_

 _ **"Candice will be on set tomorrow"**_ _Julie announced_

 _Phoebe clapped excitedly,_ _ **"Really? I missed that girl!"**_

 _Daniel turned to Joseph, smirking, he was about to open his mouth when Joseph gave him a 'shut-up' look_

And now Joseph's here, lying on his bed, nervous and thinking what to say to her when he finally sees her again. Joseph rolled on the bed as he closed his eyes and remember their moments together before...

~~~~~ BEHIND THE SCENES ~~~~~

 _2011 THE VAMPIRE DIARIES SET (SEASON 2)_

Joseph arrived on set earlier than the call time, Julie was telling him about his character and his upcoming scenes

Ian arrived and followed by Paul, Julie introduced them and got acquainted and talked about their scenes together

The rest of the cast arrived and saw Ian talking to someone new

 **"Who's that?"** Nina asked Paul

 **"He's the one who'll play Klaus"** Paul replied

Candice, Nina and Kat looked at each other

 **"He's hot"** Candice commented and the girls giggled

 **"He's British"** Paul stated

 **"Ohhh... He has an accent then!"** Kat squealed

Paul, disgusted by the subject, **"Stop this. Hate girl talks"**

Ian decided to point out the other cast so that Joseph will know who they are, **"The girls who are with Paul are Nina, left side, and Kat on the right. That's Micheal, werewolf guy, and Steven, the little brother. That two.."** Ian points at Candice and Zach, **"Candice and Zach, though I don't think you'll be interacting with them since you didn't have a scene with them together on the script"**

Joseph looked at the people, trying to familiarize their faces and names. He turned to the two blondes on the side who was laughing closely with one another, Joseph find the girl beautiful and has an angelic smile but it is evident that those two are lovers

 _THEIR FIRST SCENE TOGETHER_

Joseph and Candice were standing inside a room as the crew were fixing the place, positioning the cameras and the props

Candice was a bit shy to talk to Joseph, They do interact with each other before but there were others present. This is actually the first time when it was just the two of them but Candice does not like when there's tension between her co-stars just before the shoot so she gathered her courage to strike a conversation

 **"So I heard you keep asking the writers about creating some character to be Klaus' love interest"**

Joseph chuckled, **"You heard huh, I did. but Julie's not inclined with the idea because of Klaus' character of being incapable of feeling emotions"**

 **"Well yeah, Klaus' a mass murderer. He's a villain, the ultimate bad guy"** Candice said like she was stating an obvious fact

Joseph smiled as he turned to Candice, a challenge spark was in his eyes, **"True but haven't you ever wonder why Klaus' like that? Like perhaps there's a reason behind his actions?"**

Candice gave him a thoughtful look, **"Hmm... you're right. There must be a story behind it but still you can't deny, your character is evil, look at my situation right now"** Candice playfully said as she gestured to her appearance

Joseph laughed, **"Collateral damage, nothing personal"** he quoted his line and they both laugh and with that, the tension between the two of them vanished

A crew member was telling Joseph the cameras' positions and his would be actions when the filming starts. Candice entered the room with the makeup on and the bite already on her neck, **"That looks real"** Joseph commented

 **"And feels horrible"** Candice added as she furrowed her brows

Joseph chuckled at her face

 **"Okay! Positions everyone!"** The director ordered **"Joseph make sure to walk slowly and Candice try to look as if you're really suffering, Don't look at the cameras, imagine that it's only just the two of you, ready? ACTION!"**

Joseph slowly entered the room,

 _ **"Are you going to kill me?"**_ Candice asked

 _ **"On your birthday? Do you really think that low of me?"**_ Joseph countered

Candice bit her lip trying to avoid smiling at Joseph's taken a back expression because Joseph was acting seriously and he has a record of being the one who only took few takes to get the scenes right and everyone around her was also serious and she doesn't want to disappoint everyone or anger them

 _ **"Yes"**_ Candice recited

Joseph approached Candice and moved her clothes slightly to look at the bite, his cold finger grazing to her skin, making Candice shiver a bit

Joseph faked as gasp, _**"That looks bad, my apologies, yours is known as a collateral damage, it's nothing personal"**_ he touched the bracelet and said, _**"I love birthdays"**_

Candice fake a scoff, _**"Yeah, are you like a billion of something"**_

 _ **"You have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire Caroline. Celebrate the fact that you're no longer bound by trivial human conventions. You're free"**_

 _ **"No, I'm dying,"**_ Candice said

Joseph look at Candice in the eye and sat on the bed, _**"And I could let you die, if that's what you want if you really believe that your existence has no meaning, I thought about it, once or twice over the centuries, truth to be told"**_

Joseph leaned closer to Candice who was a bit taken a back and backed her hear a little, **"Did I lean too close?"** Joseph thought, worried that he made Candice uncomfortable but then proceeded with his line, _**"But I'll let you in on a little secret, there's a whole world out there waiting for you, great cities and art and music"**_ Joseph touched the bracelet again because he likes the sound when it was touched, _**"genuine beauty"**_ and smirks, still staring at Candice's eyes, mesmerized by it _**"And you can have all of it, you can have a thousand more birthdays, all you have to do is ask"**_

Candice was staring at Joseph's eyes the whole time and got lost with it. She found his voice soothing with his accent, there was silence and Joseph looked at her, concerned then she realized it was her time to speak, _**"I don't want to die"**_ Candice croaked, Joseph, not breaking their eye contact, raised his sleeve and grabbed her head with his other arm, slowly, making sure he's not hurting Candice, _**"There you go, have at it"**_ Joseph said.

Candice acted to bite his wrist and Joseph noticed his messy hair was blocking Candice's face so he gently stroked it away as he leaned on her head, which was actually not part of the script, _**"Happy Birthday, Caroline"**_

Silence.

 **"CUT!"** the director shouted

Joseph and Candice quickly straightened their positions, feeling coy with each other because of the scene that they just acted out.

 **"That was wonderful! You nailed it!"** The director praised

 **"I'm actually surprised with the outcome, this is your first scene together, right? WOW!"** Kevin, the writer, added as the other crew expressed their praises. Candice and Joseph thanked them for their compliments and after that, the crew proceeded to film the next scenes with the other cast

Candice and Joseph glanced at one another and nodded their head and smiled awkwardly. They both realized that they were so into their scene that they really noticed the others during the shoot up until the director shouted cut

 **"Did I make you feel uncomfortable during the shoot?"** Joseph asked

 **"Huh? No. Why?"** Candice, surprised

 **"I thought I did, I think I leaned in too much,"** Joseph said, worried

Candice tapped his shoulder, **"It was fine, Joseph and besides, we did it right on just first take!"**

Joseph smiled at her enthusiasm

 **"Anyway, I have to go and get change, I still have a scene, great job by the way!"** Candice waving her hand as she walked away, Joseph stood still as he watched her, admiring her beauty and smile.

Candice tried to get away fast because she was embarrassed about what happened during the filming, she got lost staring at him that there has a silent moment which wasn't supposed to happen, **"Great, He must have thought I easily forget my lines"** Candice muttered, **"But it was sweet of him to ask if he made me uncomfortable, such a gentleman thing to do"** she thought

Joseph watched as Candice filmed her final scene for the day. It was the scene after Joseph healed her. Joseph was actually grateful that Candice took the initiative to strike a conversation with him before the film because it eased down the tension between them. Joseph was planning to talk to her but he doesn't know what subject to bring up and he was a bit shy of his accent. He doesn't know anything about her so he doesn't know what kind of topics she likes to discuss so he was glad that Candice is a friendly person

 _THE SHOOT FOR THE MIKAELSON BALL_

The next scene they had together was during the Mikaelson Ball

Joseph was standing beside a table talking to an extra. They were filming the part where Caroline makes her entrance. Joseph hasn't seen Candice yet since Julie said that he will see her once the filming starts, he just needs to know his lines and position during the filming.

The cue of Candice entrance was made and Joseph slowly turned to look, he was actually amazed at the sight. He always thought that Candice was beautiful nut tonight, she was beyond beautiful, she's stunning.

Joseph heard a cough from the crew so he straightened up and move towards Candice, "Good evening", smiling

Candice was also amazed seeing Joseph dressed up so she inhaled, glad that it was part of the script, _**"I need a drink"**_ she said and gave out a shy smiling before leaving

The director announced that it was finished and asked them to be on standby because they still have a lot of scenes together

 **"It seems like Julie decided not to create another character, I guess you're now Klaus' love interest,"** Joseph said as approached Candice who was standing on the sidelines as the crew was decorating the place and positioning the horse

Candice turned to him, **"Yeah, I guess we made quite an impact to the viewers"** smiling at him, **"So here goes your wish to have a love interest"** looking playfully at him

Joseph laughed, **"Yeah, even Julie said that they were not expecting this kind of reaction"**

 **"Kevin said that he asked Julie to be assigned with this story line since he was the one who was present in our first scene, stating that he understood what the viewers felt, and I don't understand what he meant by that"** Candice said

Joseph noticed Candice shivering, **"Are you cold?"** Joseph asked and tried to get his jacket off but Candice stopped him, **"No, we'll be filming soon, I'm okay"** as she tried to fix her shoal

 **"Why are we the only ones doing a scene outside anyway? It's like 2 am!"** Candice complained

Joseph chuckled, **"We need a horse on the scene and we can't bring a horse inside, right?"**

 **"Why does it have to be a horse anyway? They could have just picked a dog or cat or something"**

 **"Ask Kevin, he's the one who wrote it"** Joseph points at Kevin and gave Candice a light push **"Go on, I want to watch his reaction when you tell him"** He snickered

Candice mocked glared at him, **"I hate you, you know that Kevin got annoyed with Julie earlier so he's not in his best mood"** Candice pouted, **"That's why I'm only complaining to you right now because we're both suffering the same thing!"**

Joseph just laughed at her cuteness

 _ **"I fancy you"**_ Joseph recited when suddenly the horse made a noise and move towards Candice

 **"CUT!"**

 **"Oh God!"** Candice, frightened, hold on to Joseph, who laughed at her reaction

 **"I thought you're not afraid of horses"**

 **"I'm not, he just took me by surprise, that's all"** Candice countered

 **"I think he fancies you"** Joseph teased

 **"Very funny,"** Candice said, deadpanned

The horse moved to Candice so Candice moved closer to Joseph, gripping on to his sleeves

 **"Mate, the horse"** Joseph informed a crew and the crew went to help them

 **"Thanks,"** Candice said

 **"No problem, I always rescue damsel in distress"** Joseph winked playfully

Candice slapped his arm in return

 _ **"So you aren't spoken for"**_ Joseph recited his line and went towards the head of the horse as he grabbed the chain. The horse reacted and made a noise, Joseph quickly stepped back **"Woah, easy there"**

Candice laughed at his facial expression, **"Now, who's afraid?"**

 **"I was taken by surprised sweetheart"** Joseph mocked

Candice gave him an 'oh-really' look

 **"But at least I didn't grab on to something or someone"** Joseph countered playfully

Candice rolled her eyes, **"Whatever"** and fixed her shoal and Joseph assisted he, **"Still cold?"**

Candice smiled at him and replied, **"Freezing, let's just finish this"**

 **"Urgh! Caroline is such a stubborn girl!"** Candice complained

Joseph and Candice were sitting beside each other, holding their scripts. They were practicing their lines while the makeup artist and props men were doing their thing in the area

Joseph laughed at Candice's complaint

 **"I mean, what is wrong with her? Klaus is already offering her Rome, Paris, and Tokyo! She should grab the opportunity!"** Candice exclaimed

 **"She's with Tyler, she can't run away with some other guy"** Joseph pointed out

 **"She can go and just be friends with Klaus. Just take the offer and experience it"** Candice said

 **"That will make your character too easy and Klaus doesn't fancy girls who are easy. He loves a challenge"** Joseph explained

Candice pouted, realizing Joseph's point, **"I hate it when you're right. Why do you know your character so well?"**

Joseph shrugged, **"You have to know everything so that you can portray it well"**

 **"Now you make it sound that I don't portray Caroline well,"** Candice said

Joseph laughed, **"It's not that, I actually think that you portrayed your character very well, you are really just like your character"**

 **"Like what? Judgy? Stubborn? Mean?"** Candice inquired

 **"No, just bubbly, kind and easy to be with"** Joseph looked at her, sincerely

Candice, taken a back, mumbled shyly, **"Thank you"**

Joseph, realizing his words, turned shy and bowed his head, attempting to make it look that he was reading the script. Candice also did the same but time to time, they glace to one another, trying to decipher what the other is thinking

Chris Grismer, the director, was staring intently at the monitor, eyeing everything that Joseph and Candice did in the current scene

This was not the first take of the scene but Chris is not annoyed because Candice and Joseph got mistakes on the lighthearted scenes, like how they mispronounced some words and how their chuckles turned to laughs especially when the Rome, Paris, and Tokyo part. It made the atmosphere fun and lively despite filming in the early hour of the morning

Right now, they are filming the serious part, the part where Caroline confronted Klaus with her assumptions. Both actors were wearing their serious faces, no trace of being playful, just focusing at the task at hand

 _ **"Then why do you need Tyler? Stop controlling him, give him his life back"**_

 _ **"You know, this has been a fun evening but I think it's time for you to leave"**_

Candice looked Joseph accusingly, **"** _ **I get it. Your father didn't love you so you assume that no one else will either and that's why you compel people or you sire them or you try to buy them off"**_ Candice threw the bracelet which Chris nodded in approval at her improvisation, it was not part of the script but it added more dramatic impact, he also admired Joseph's quick thinking to have a certain reaction for that part

 _ **"But that's not how it works, you don't connect with people because you don't even try to understand them"**_ Candice ended her speech

 **"A little reaction from Joseph... and Cut!"** Chris announced

 **"That was a great improvisation, Candice, throwing the bracelet away"** Chris applauded, **"And Joseph for quickly putting up with her impromptu action"**

 **"I actually thought she was going to throw it at me,"** Joseph said, laughing

 **"Hey! I'm not that mean!"** Caroline nudged Joseph

 **"Oh, I don't know, you certainly look so mean earlier"** Joseph teased, imitating Candice face that made the crew laugh too

 **"Shut up,"** Candice said, giggling

Everyone was gathered in the ballroom, this time, everyone was going to present their waltz that they have learned the last few days

 **"Since we have a shortage of cameras and there's a lot of you and the venue is big then so I'll inform you in advance that you'll be presenting this dance more than once"** Julie announced

The cast groaned and cursed but still nodded their heads, meaning they understood

 **"I know we are all tired but this is the final scene of the day so do cheer up and be lively, this is a party after all"** Julie warned

 **"All of you have certain scenes in this dance so we have to divide the cameras, so all you have to do is dance and we'll just inform you if it's your cue to say your lines"** The director instructed, **"So, let's start with Ian and Nina"**

Everyone was dancing, each pair have their own conversation

Joseph and Candice are paired in this dance, this is actually their first time to dance being each other's partners since during their assigned practices, their shooting schedules clashes

 **"Do you know how to dance?"** Joseph asked as they started the dance

 **"Not this one, that's why I'm nervous and our dance instructor are giving all of us an evil eye, I'm afraid that I'll mess it up and he will kill me"** Candice replied

Joseph chuckled at her reply, **"You're not the only one, I have two left feet"**

 **"Candice and Joseph, it's your turn"** The director yelled

 **"Oh god, good luck to the both of us"** Candice commented, nervous

 **"We're both doing okay in the previous dances, we'll be fine"** Joseph comforted

 **"Just beware, I might step on your foot"** Candice mumbled **"And don't get mad, I warned you in advance"**

Joseph bit the inside of his mouth to prevent his self from chuckling

So they did the entrance with glancing with one another and as they twirl and do the dance officially, their lines are started to come up

 _ **"I'm glad you came,"**_ Joseph said, smiling

Candice tried her best to put up her mean look and conscious with her dance steps, **"** _ **Well, it's either caviar or sympathy casseroles"**_

 _ **"I heard about your father"**_

 _ **"Don't. Seriously"**_

 _ **"Very well, on to mannered subject then like how ravishing you look in that dress"**_ Joseph smirked a little as he felt that Candice accidentally stepped on his foot

Candice widen her eyes a bit but quickly change it to a meaner look, _**"I didn't really have time to shop"**_ as she squeezed on his hands a bit to relay her apology

Joseph smiled at her in return and continued his line, _**"The bracelet I gave you, what's your excuse for wearing that?"**_

Candice stayed quiet since she doesn't have a response there and tried to glance around, to see the facial expression of everyone, she got extremely conscious

 _ **"You know, you're quite a dancer"**_ Joseph recited

 _ **"Well, I had- shit!"**_ Candice was saying her line when she stepped on her dress and slip a bit and luckily, Joseph was able to hold on tight to her, **"So much for quite a dancer"** Candice mumbled softly and Joseph laughed at her comment, **"It's alright, we can do another take, we can survive this"** Candice giggled at his statement

Everyone around wondered why they were laughing as they looked at them

 **"Candice, are you okay?"** Kevin asked as he approached the two

 **"Yeah, I stepped on my dress and slip"** Candice answered

 **"I'm sorry"** Candice apologized to everyone **"Can we have an another take?"** Candice grinned sheepishly as she glanced at Joseph who nodded at her encouragingly

 **"You sure you're okay, Can? or has Joseph's accent sent tingling in your foot that made you slip?"** Ian commented, slyly

 **"Really, Ian?"** Candice shot back

 **"Just saying, You two are quite enjoying this dance"** Ian pointed out, teasingly

 **"No mate, We think we did a lot of mistakes that's why we're asking for an another take"** Joseph stepped in

Ian just shrugged and looked at the two like he was telling them that he knows something about the two of them. Joseph and Candice glanced at one another, **"Ignore him, Ian is just being Ian"** Candice said

 **"Candice and Joseph, we can skip to the part where Joseph complimented you about the dress, we'll start recording from there"** The director announced

 _THE BAR SCENE WHERE KOL AND KLAUS HAD A DRINK_

 **"You two are having a drink when Candice suddenly shows up here, Act out like the two of you are having a talk, talk anything we won't record your voices just your physical appearances, we'll give the signal when the two of you will start to recite your lines"** The director instructed Joseph and Nate who nodded in return

 **"We'll start recording now!"**

Nate turned to Joseph to act out the instructions given to them as Joseph decided to drink his chosen drink

 **"So you and Candice looks pretty close now"** Nate started

Joseph gave him a questioning look, **"Yeah, she's nice and we do have scenes together these past few days"**

 **"Uh-huh"** Nate replied, grinning

Joseph noticed the teasing tone in his voice, **"Don't. I'm don't see Candice that way"**

Nate raised an eyebrow, **"Really? 'cause from what I'm seeing, it tells me a different thing"**

 **"She's with Zach"** Joseph stated

 **"Oh-ho! I caught the tone of defeated there, mate"** Nate said, **"And besides, I think you already know about them"** he gave Joseph a knowing look

Joseph was about to reply when the director gave them the signal,

Candice arrived at the bar

 **"** _ **I remember her from last night, she looks like a taste,"**_ Nate said giving Joseph a teasing look

 _ **"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver"**_ Joseph responded and smiled at Candice when she arrived in front of them, _**"Caroline"**_

 _ **"Oh, it's you"**_ Candice recited as she crossed her arms

 _ **"Join us for a drink?"**_ Joseph invited as Nate raised his glass, biting his lower lip to avoid ruining the scene with his reaction with the way the two look at each other

 _ **"Hmmm... I'd rather die of thirst but thanks"**_ Candice dismissed and walked away

 _ **"Isn't she stunning?"**_ Joseph acted out his line

Nate, finding his part easy since it was actually what he felt, gave Joseph a teasing look, _**"She certainly looks good walking away from you"**_

Joseph gave Nate a warning glance who responded a knowing look, _**"I'll take that as a challenge"**_

 **"ACTION!"**

 _ **"Caroline!"**_

Joseph was too focus on Candice that when he started to go after her, he didn't the fast car passing by but luckily he took a step back just on time and raised his hands to make it look like it was part of the script

 _ **"Are you serious? Take a hint"**_

 _ **"Don't be angry, love. We had a little spat, I'm over it already"**_

 _ **"Well, I'm not"**_

 _ **"How can I acquit myself?"**_

Candice exhaled and turned to Joseph, _**"You and your expensive jewelry and your romantic drawings can leave me alone"**_

 _ **"Oh come on, take a chance Caroline"**_ Joseph acted and saw a bench and sits on it, _**"C'mon, get to know me"**_ and looked at Candice with such challenge, _**"I dare you"**_

 _ **"Fine!"**_ Candice recited and sits on the bench, she looked at Joseph but finds it awkward because Joseph really looks at her with such happy emotions, so she smiled awkwardly, _**"So what do you want to talk about?"**_

 _ **"I wanna talk about you,"**_ Joseph said sincerely, Candice, surprised but remembered her action, scoffs

 _ **"Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life"**_

Candice laughed as it was part of her line, _**"Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you"**_

 _ **"Well, that's why I like you"**_

Candice was honestly shocked by Joseph's acting of the moment, it looks like he was actually saying it to her like he really means it, They had a staring contest and again, Candice got lost in his eyes

 _ **"CUT! That was great"**_ the director complimented

 **"So we have to film something that indicates that you two are talking to one another, a scene that it long enough to make it seems that the two of you are completely unaware of the situation inside the Grill"** The director instructed, **"You can both just act it out, we won't record the voices just like earlier, we just need to capture the scenes in different angles"** The actors nodded at his directions

 **"So, what do you want to talk about since they are not recording our voices?"** Candice asked

 **"How about let's relate it to our current situation, let's try to get to know each other"** Joseph offered

Candice laughed, **"Oh really? Like how?"**

 **"Favorites? Dislikes? Just the basic information"** Joseph grinned

 **"Okay then, you first,"** Candice said

 **"Well, I'm British and that's obvious, I grew up in London..."**

And their conversation continues, they started laughing when they exchanged some funny stories that they know, now completely oblivious that they were actually shooting a scene

 **"So, I heard about you and Zach ..."** Joseph started and gave Candice a worried glance that says that just tell me if you're uncomfortable

Candice just nodded at him indicating that it's okay, **"Oh yeah, We both decided to stay as friends..."** nodding her head as she was saying it, **"How?"**

Joseph scratched her ear, **"I overheard from the crew ..."**

 **"Must be quite a news huh"** Candice joked, Joseph chuckled

 **"I heard about Emily Vancam too..."** Candice said

Joseph, surprised, **"Oh yeah... actually, we parted ways a long time ago, just before we started shooting this season"**

 **"Really?"** Candice, shocked

Joseph nodded, **"Yeah and the press makes it seem like we just recently parted"** and shook his head

 **"Well, that's our life as public figures, press make stories that they know would sell"** Candice shrugged and glanced at the Grill

 **"So, may I ask why?"** Joseph inquired

 **"About Zach and I?"** Candice clarified

Joseph nodded

 **"We just realized that we're better off as friends,"** Candice said but there was a sad tone in her voice

Joseph tapped her shoulder as a way of comfort, **"From what I've learned, it'll get easier in time"**

 **"Sounds like an advice that's base from an experience"** Candice teased

Joseph chuckled, **"Uh yeah, well, we do learn from our experiences"**

 **"You're right. I'll get over this"** Candice said, smiling, putting up a brave face

 **"I'm actually wondering if it's also true that you dated another actor..."**

 **"Steven... Yes"**

 **"Steven.. the one who played.."** Joseph trailed off

Candice giggled at his clueless face, **"Jeremy"**

Recognition dawned to Joseph **"Elena's brother... also an actor here"**

 **"Yeah, I've already dated two of these guys... wonder who's next"** Candice joked, lightening up the mood

 **"Ian, perhaps?"** Joseph playfully countered

 **"Oh no! Ian's not my type and there's already brewing something with him and Nina"** Candice scrunched her nose

 **"Micheal then? or is it Daniel?"** Joseph teased

 **"No! Micheal's much like a big brother to me and Daniel's married!"** Candice exclaimed

 **"Oh, I don't know, that guy's not that faithful if you ask me"** Joseph joked and winked at Candice

Candice shook her head, laughing, **"You're crazy, I'll tell Daniel what you said to me"**

 **"Well, as far as I'm aware, you two don't have a scene together but don't worry, I'll tell Daniel about your secret affection to him,"** Joseph said and acted to placed his curled fist to his heart

Candice giggled at his antics, **"Actually, I've already decided to never date a co-worker ever again"**

 **"Why?"** Joseph, curious

 **"To avoid awkwardness, I mean, I can't deny that Zach and I feel awkward with each other right now and sometimes it ruins our shooting and the directors are not happy about it"** Candice started using a matter in fact tone

Joseph nodded, **"Well there will always be consequences when you choose something... and believe me I'm quite glad that Emily and I are not working together on the same project"**

 **"Okay, guys! Let's start with the next scene!"** The director announced and they proceeded

 _ **"What did you do?"**_ Joseph growled

 _ **"Nothing!"**_ Candice exclaimed

Joseph grabbed Candice and demanded, _**"What did you do?!"**_

 _ **"I didn't do anything,"**_ Candice said, wincing

Joseph let go and whispered, _**"Kol..."**_

The director announced the CUT and everyone was fussing over anything

Joseph approached Candice, **"Did I grabbed on to you tightly? I'm sorry"**

 **"No, it's okay. You actually grab on to me so softly that I have to act wincing so that it appears that you grabbed me tight"** Candice informed him, teasing

Joseph chuckled and Candice followed after

 **"You know..."** Joseph started and Candice looked at him, **"Well, if you find yourself awkward, alone and doesn't have anyone to talk to, feel free to approach me sweetheart, I would not mind your company"** and smiled at her before walking away following the crew who was calling him, leaving Candice at the same spot, stunned by his words

 _DECADE DANCE_

They were done filming the lines and all they have to do now is dance

It was the part where Caroline dances with Klaus and Tyler was on the sidelines watching them

 **"Dancing again"** Candice groaned softly as she and Joseph swayed

 **"Well, it seems like our characters do have a background when it comes to dancing"** Joseph joked

Candice smiled at his joke, **"About your lines earlier... does that mean.."**

 **"That I'm not be going to appear in the next season? I'm afraid, I can't answer that"** Joseph said, Candice looked at him, confused

 **"I don't know if my character is still needed in the next scene and actually, Julie's been secretive about it, only giving our script a day before we start filming"** Joseph informed, Candice, nodded

 **"Why? will you miss me?"** Joseph teased

Candice laughed and playfully replied, **"I don't think so"**

 **"Ouch, you broke my heart"** Joseph acted

Candice rolled her eyes and slapped his chest playfully

 **"And besides, Ian's worried about his character in the show and he's one of the main cast so I think I should be really worried about mine since I'm the villain, and villains don't usually have happy endings,"** Joseph said

~~~~~ BEHIND THE SCENES ~~~~~

Candice sighed loudly as she sat on the bed, **"I'm finally flying there tomorrow"**

 **"What should I do? I'm nervous"** She voiced out and after a while yelled loudly to release all the building tension she felt inside of her

 **"I'm finally seeing him tomorrow, facing him for like a long time since we have scenes together"**

 **"Oh god, what should I do?"**

Candice ranted as she paced in her room

She was counting her days before she finally had to be in the Originals set

Trying to build up confidence to face him again,

As the day grows closer, memories she had with him in the past was slowly entering her mind again

There was one memory she was fond of though when she realized that they already did establish a friendship between the two of them

~~~~~ BEHIND THE SCENES ~~~~~

They were on their last day of shooting for the season 3 and handing out the scenes hourly and to those characters who were only involved so the other cast are completely clueless about what are the other scenes

Candice was on her break from shooting and she has nothing better to do since she still hasn't received her script yet

She thought of going to Nina but Nina was still filming

She thought of Kat and saw her gathered with the other boys including Zach, who she still feels awkward with because of their recent split up

She glanced around the area and saw a certain person sitting on the side, reading his script seriously

Candice bit her lip, debating whether or not to approach him

 **"Screw it,"** She said as she grabbed a new bottle of water and made her way towards that person

 **"Water?"** Candice said as she offered the water in front of the person

Joseph looked up from his script and was surprised to see Candice, standing in front of him

 **"Candice"** Joseph greeted with his dimpled smiled

Candice flushed a bit and gestured to the water again, Joseph grabbed it and mutter his thanks

 **"So, I was wondering if your offer about... you know... still available because..."** Candice stuttered

Joseph gave her a knowing look, **"The tension still there?"**

 **"Um yeah"** Candice answered as she tilts her head towards the others direction

 **"Of course,"** Joseph said as he gestured her to sit beside him, **"I was just reading my script for the next scene that I have"**

Candice nodded her head as she sat down, curious, **"So, what's your scene about?"**

 **"Oh, I don't know... I think Julie will be mad if I'll tell you"** Joseph teased

 **"And you're making me even curious!"** Candice whined

Joseph laughed and offered his script

Candice read it and gasped, **"OH MY GOD! Klaus transferred to Tyler?"**

 **"You didn't know?"** Joseph asked, surprised, **"I thought you knew since you have lines here too"**

 **"I haven't got my script yet! This is such a twisted finale!"** Candice exclaimed

Joseph chuckled at her reaction, **"You look so affected"**

 **"Of course! My character got fooled, you idiot!"** Candice countered

 **"Woah. I'm not the one who wrote it"** Joseph laughed

Candice pouted, **"Damn. I never saw this coming, I really thought you died!"**

Joseph smiled, **"Well, I didn't. You know what this means?"**

Candice looked at him, confused to what he was trying to say

 **"You might still be seeing me next season"** Joseph teased

 **"Urgh! Can't you just go die already?"** Candice countered back, smiling

Joseph laughed, **"I'm afraid not, love. I'm an Original Hybrid after all"**

Candice just giggled at his statement as they continued talking about something else

 _Seeing Joseph Morgan next season's shooting... oh I don't know... it kind of brings smile to my face_

 _~~~~~ BEHIND THE SCENES ~~~~~_

 _A/N: THAT'S CHAPTER 3 GUYS!_

 _HOW WAS IT?_

 _LIKE IT OR HATE IT?_

 _COMMENTS?_

 _review:)_

 _xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi! It's been a long time huh! Have you seen the behind the scenes photos of Candice and Joseph! In New Orleans! Oh god! I'm so excited for season 5! can't wait!

Anyways! here it is! hope you like it!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

Candice arrived on set late, it was her first day back at work, shooting for the fourth season of the series. The filming already started a few days ago but since she had her scenes filmed ahead during the third season so she got a few days off compared to the other actors

 **"Hi everyone!"** Candice greeted the crew cheerfully, **"Sorry, I'm late"**

The crew greeted her back with the same enthusiasm that she did

 **"Candice!"** Brian, one of the writers of the script for the season, greeted her as she greeted in return, **"The others started filming their scenes right now. And you, young lady, have to go to the Lockwood place"** trying to be stern but has a playful tone in it

Candice laughed, **"Sorry Brian, that I'm late. Just wanted to enjoy my last free day before going back to work"**

Brian chuckled, knowing full well what she meant, **"Here coffee, at least this can ease down your hangover"** handing a coffee which Candice gladly receive **"Thanks Brian! I'll just place my things somewhere and I'll be off to the house then"**

 **"CANDICE!"**

Micheal Trevino greeted Candice with a hug when she arrived at the house. Candice giggled and hugged back, **"I thought you won't show up! I heard you were partying last night"**

 **"I was but I didn't drink too much last night"** Candice assured him

Candice noticed a woman standing awkwardly beside them, Candice smiled at her. Micheal took the initiative to introduce the two, **"Can, this is Phoebe. Phoebe, Candice"**

Candice shook hands with Phoebe, **"You must be the one playing Hayley. Brian mentioned it earlier"**

Phoebe giggled shyly, **"Yes. It's nice to meet you, Candice"**

 **"Yeah! Let's hang out soon!"** Candice said, excitedly as the two girls giggled

Another figure approached their little group, **"Woke up a bit late because of your fun adventure last night?"**

Candice turned around and gasped, **"Joseph! You're here"**

Joseph gave out a dimpled smile **, "Hello sweetheart"** and gave Candice a short hug, **"Missed me?"**

 **"Nope"** Candice replied and stuck out her tongue

Joseph chuckled at her childish antics

Micheal raised an eyebrow after watching the interaction of the two. Phoebe, too, was watching them with interest

 **"When did you start filming?"** Candice asked

 **"Yesterday"** Joseph answered

 **"How come you didn't tell me? We texted a few days ago and you didn't bother to tell me?"** Candice feigned an outrage shock

Joseph chuckled, **"I thought you knew since we do have some scenes together"**

 **"We do?"** Candice asked, surprised

Joseph nodded, **"You didn't know?"**

Candice looked sheepish as she raised the script, **"I might not have read that part yet"**

Joseph shook his head in amusement, **"My, that's very unprofessional of you, Candice"**

Candice rolled her eyes and nudged Joseph lightly and forgot the fact that she was holding a coffee so it spilled a bit on the floor, **"Woah"** Joseph reacted

 **"My coffee!"** Candice exclaimed and turned to Joseph, **"You owe me a coffee!"**

Joseph raised his hands playfully, **"I'm innocent! I was not the one who nudge"**

Candice mocked glare at him, **"You were teasing me!"**

Joseph laughed and patted her shoulder, **"There, there, You don't need a coffee anyway, you didn't drink that much yesterday, right?"**

Candice mumbled, **"I hate you"** as Joseph chuckled showing his dimples

* * *

 **"You have to look like you're really seducing Klaus, give out that kind of vibe, okay Candice?"** The director advised

Candice nodded her head and turned to Joseph, **"Here I am again, doing the blonde distraction"**

 **"Well, out of all the people here, I think you're the only one who can really distract me"** Joseph replied and looked at Candice, **"Just by looking at you, distracts me from everything else"** and winked at Candice as he moved towards the bar stool

Candice blushed at his statement

 **"CUT!"** The director declared

Micheal watched as Joseph and Candice laughed as Joseph tried to imitate Candice face during the take. He noticed that the two are really comfortable with each other now. Don't get him wrong, during the season 3 filming, Micheal already saw them talking from time to time but there were still some bits of awkwardness between the two but now, it's like they were old friends who haven't seen each other for a long time. It made him wonder that maybe they got close during the time when his character was MIA in Mystic Falls. They did have a lot of scenes together during those times

 **"We'll try to film the last part of this scene again, so that we can zoom in the staring part, Candice, Joseph, ready?"** The director motioned as the two actors nodded

 _Klaus: Look I'm not gonna burden you with the horrid details, I know you have enough in your plate already_

 _Caroline: That's none of your business actually_

 _Klaus: Yes, well, just know that if Tyler was still sired to me, He never would've hurt you, I wouldn't have let him_

 _The staring between the two characters_

 **"CUT! That was great but both of you need to stay in your place, we're going to film the next scene immediately!"** The director instructed the two actors relaxed for a moment

Micheal watched as the two were still relaxing, they were talking and laughing quietly

 **"Are those two close?"** Phoebe asked as she went beside Micheal

Micheal tilted his head, **"I guess, I'm not really sure since this is also my first time watching them like this"**

 **"Oh, they look cute together though"** Phoebe commented

Micheal looked at her then looked at the two again and shrugged, **"I guess..?"**

Phoebe laughed at his response, **"You boys are so oblivious"**

 **"What?"**

 **"Oh nothing"**

Micheal just shrugged at Phoebe's reply, **"I wonder how they became close though, I better ask Kat and Nina"** he thought

* * *

 **"JOSEPH!"** Candice yelled as she chased Joseph around the Salvatore house

Paul Wesley shook his head in amusement at the behavior of the two

His scenes for today's filming was mostly together with these two and they just already started filming when Joseph suddenly prank Candice

This was a scene where Candice was cleaning the Salvatore house and Joseph's character suddenly appeared in the house and commented on Candice's character. There was an action where Candice have to drink from a cup to show Joseph about sanitary issues. The cup was supposed to be filled with cola but Joseph mixed something with the liquid and when Candice was trying to hide her disgust with the taste for the filming, Joseph can't help but laughed at her

And the best part, apparently Joseph involved the director with his prank and advised him to just pretend that he was filming the scene and when Candice found out VIOLA! This is the result!

Joseph is more playful now on set compared to the previous season. Paul noticed that Joseph's mischievous side really shows when he is with Candice. He is also mischievous when he's with the boys too but when it comes to Candice there's this vibe that he's very comfortable with her than the other girls, maybe since they have a lot of scenes together besides Claire Holt

There is a glint in Joseph's eyes... Paul smirked as he saw the very said glint in Joseph's eyes right now, The glint that is present whenever he's with Candice, Paul chuckled a bit, **"Man, I should have noticed this earlier than Micheal! I have been with them on set more than Micheal did, hmmm, when did this start actually?"**

Paul was on the sidelines as he watched Candice and Joseph filmed their scene together in Professor Shane's place

 _Caroline: There have been two massacres, Pastor's Young farm is here ... And the old Lockwood cellar where spitefully slaughter your 12 of your own hybrids is here... Now, according to the book, the triangle is equilateral... putting it here_

 _Klaus: Somebody's been skipping their geometry classes... There's actually 2 places of the 3rd massacre.. could be..._

 _Caroline: Well, you didn't let me finish_

 **"Shit! Do they usually give out this kind of tension every time they film?"** Paul murmured as he felt the tension between the two actors filming

A crew nodded, **"Ever since their first scene together, Paul"**

Paul shuddered, **"Wow, they do have a unique chemistry together"**

 **"Why do you think that the audience loves this ship? These two have natural chemistry!"**

Paul smirked, **"Natural, maybe because there's something going on"** Paul chuckled at his thought, **"Oh Joseph, you brit! Wait til I corner you!"**

* * *

 **"Oh my god! It's so dark in here!"** Candice commented as she followed the crew into the forest together with Joseph, **"And a bit cold too"** as she clasped her hands together

They were done filming the scene where there were 12 witches last night and now, they woke up early to continue filming, and although it's morning already it's still dark outside, it's still 4 am

 **"Cold?"** Joseph asked

 **"Yeah.."** Candice replied huffily as she claps her hands together quietly

Joseph grabbed Candice's hands and placed it in between his 2 hands and rubbed it together softly, warming both of their hands

Candice flustered at the sudden action, **"Y-y-you don't have to.."** she stuttered

She tried to pull both of her hands but Joseph only lets go of her one hand and hold her other hand. Joseph slowly intertwine their fingers for only a second then completely let go of her hand and continued walking

Candice was confused by his actions and followed him, **"What is he trying to do?"** she thought

 _Caroline: It's because it's not true! There is no allure to darkness!_

 _Klaus: Really? So you never felt the attraction that comes from someone who's capable of doing terrible things for some reason cares only about you?_

 _Caroline: I did once when I thought he was worth it but it turns out some people can't be fixed. People who do terrible things are just terrible people_

 _Klaus: We're here... although judging by the lack of witches, here is not the correct location_

When Candice heard the shout of CUT by the director, she finally loses control of her trembling knees when Joseph caught her, **"Hey, are you okay?"**

 **"I'm fine"** Candice breathed as she slowly tried to stand on her own

 **"Are you sure? Are you sick?"** Joseph asked as he tried to feel her temperature

Candice looked at Joseph for a second before shaking her head, **"He looks so concerned"** she thought

 **"Is something wrong? Candice?"** Kevin asked as he approached the two

Candice shook her head but Joseph stepped in, **"Kevin, I think we should let Candice rest for a while before we moved on to the next scene"**

Kevin eyed Joseph for a while then nodded his head, **"Okay"**

Joseph was ordering coffee at the so-called 'Mystic Grill'

 **"Hey, Joe!"** Ian greeted as he sat beside Joseph

 **"Hey man"** Joseph greeted back

 **"Heard that you asked for a break earlier that's why the director moved on to film Nina's scenes instead,"** Ian said

Joseph nodded, **"Yeah, Candice needs to rest for a while"**

 **"Uh-huh"** Ian replied with a teasing tone

Joseph took note of the teasing tone, **"I think her body's experiencing a fatigue"**

Ian raised an eyebrow while looking at him, **"And why are you the one asking for a break instead of her?"**

 **"Well mate, the girl is being stubborn, insisting that she was fine"**

 **"Why are you here when she's over there?"**

 **"Coffee"**

And as of cue, Joseph's order was served

 **"Two coffees?"** Ian teased

Joseph laughed at Ian's stubbornness, **"It's not what you think mate, there's nothing going on"**

 **"Really? because from where I've observed Joe, there is something there"**

Joseph just laughed and waved off Ian's comment

 **"Go on, you don't want to make your lover wait, right?"** Ian teased

 **"Candice and I are just friends, Ian,"** Joseph said and left

Ian scoffed, **"Friends my ass. Wait til I tell Nina about this"**

Candice was sitting near the location of their next scene, relaxing and lost in her thoughts

 **"Sweetheart, coffee"** Joseph suddenly appeared and startled Candice

 **"My goodness! You almost gave me a heart attack Morgan!"** Candice reacted

Joseph chuckled at her, **"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you"** as he offered her coffee

Candice looked at him suspiciously, **"This isn't one of your pranks, right?"**

Again, Joseph chuckled, **"No, I'm not fond of playing pranks to people who are sick"**

Candice accepted the coffee, **"If this is a prank, I swear Joseph, I'm going to kill you"** and took a sip

Joseph watched as she does it and winked at her, **"I told you, it's not. I'm just trying to take care of you while you're not in your best condition"** Candice blushed

Joseph patted her hair, **"I still owe you coffee sweetheart, this is not counted, I'll take you to the cafe that serves the best coffee soon"** and walked away

Candice was busy taking pictures when suddenly Joseph appeared out of nowhere

 **"JOSEPH!"** Candice whined

Joseph looked at her innocently, **"What? I figured you want a better view"**

Candice rolled her eyes, **"Apparently, I like to take a picture of a scenery Joe, not people"** she moved her phone and angle it to take another picture of the scenery in front of her but then Joseph disrupt it again. They keep repeating the process until Candice got annoyed and yelled, **"JOSEPH MORGAN YOU JERK!"** and jumped out of her seat and ran after Joseph who ran away laughing as soon as Candice yelled

The crew was watching them chasing each other and laughed at their childish antics, **"And here I thought they were starting to grow up"** Kevin commented as he watched them, **"Kids"**

Kat was scrolling in her Instagram when she saw Candice's new post. She poked Paul and said, **"Looks like these two are getting closer and closer"**

 **"Believe me Kat, you didn't see half of it yet! Those two..."** Paul trailed off and smirked

They both saw Candice's new post, a picture of Joseph Morgan making face with a caption, _This mug is ruining the view_

* * *

 _THE PREPARATIONS FOR MISS MYSTIC FALLS_

Julie was watching the filming of Joseph and Candice in the scene of the preparations for the Miss Mystic Falls. She saw the two actors having fun in between takes while the crew was busy attending the surroundings.

 **"Okay! All set everyone? Let's film!"** the director of the episode announced

Julie stands on the sidelines as she observes the scenes unfolding in front of her

 _ **"Now how did I know that I'd find you at the helmet of the ship?"**_ _Klaus said_

 _ **"Go away, I'm busy"**_ _Caroline sassed_

 _ **"I was wondering what time should I pick you up tomorrow"**_ _Klaus countered_

 _ **"How about a quarter to never,"**_ _Caroline said, sarcastically_

Julie giggled a bit at the way Candice keeps on sassing Joseph's character. It was like Candice's not acting at all! It comes naturally to her to sass Joseph every time he speaks. Now, Joseph was doing the puppy dog eyes which Julie finds adorable. Suddenly, Candice laughed out loud

 **"I'm sorry!"** Candice apologized in between her laughs, **"It's just... Joseph's face..."** and the crew joined her fun

 **"You promised me that you will not laugh!"** Joseph complained to cover his face

 **"I can't help it!"** Candice giggled

 **"This is mortifying,"** Joseph said

 **"Now, you're just exaggerating it!"** Candice chuckled as she tried to pry Joseph's hands away from his face

Julie raised an eyebrow at their interaction. She was not present during the takes between Candice and Joseph most of the time so she was not aware of their friendship's development. She was amused to see both of them teasing each other casually. She continued watching the filming until the end, she found herself giggling when she saw Joseph grinning while saying his parting words in the script to Candice. Oh Kevin, I admit, they do have a natural chemistry, alright!

* * *

 _THE DAY OF THE MISS MYSTIC FALLS_

Joseph was on the sidelines, just away from the camera's frame shot, watching the scene that Candice has with Nina just before his character have to intervene. He was trying his best to chuckle silently as he watch Candice facial expressions while filming, **"She really knows how to be dramatic"** he thought

 _ **"Okay, you should go home and I'm going to start asking around here"** Caroline ordered_

 _ **"Maybe Damon's right. Maybe he grabs a bottle from the bar and snuck off at the woods"** Elena said_

 _ **"No, Damon's never right. Damon is sneaky and manipulative and rude but he's never right. How can you not see that?"** Caroline exclaimed_

 _ **"I don't know... but why do I think that you will never hesitate to tell me"** Elena retorted_

 _Caroline paused for a moment, **"Fine! FRIENDTERVENTION! I think your so-called feelings for Damon are really starting to cloud your judgment and I don't like it and the thought of you two together, really makes me want to barf!"**_

Both Nina and Candice were quiet waiting for the other character to speak his lines when the director suddenly called for a cut. Nina was confused and turned to look at Joseph who was on the sidelines

 **"Joseph Morgan! It was your turn to butt in!"** Candice called out and approached Joseph

Nina looked at Candice and Joseph, who was busy chuckling, **"Sorry, I was just distracted looking at you angry, sweetheart!"**. Nina raised an eyebrow at Joseph's statement. Did Joseph ...just sort of ... flirted? Nina looked at Candice's reaction but she saw nothing except Candice faking an irritated look at Joseph who was just poking at her in return

Nina was completely aware of the two's development. Like hell, some of the cast were gossiping about these two but then again, none of them confronted the two at all. Paul and Ian did make a joke about it with Joseph but the man just shrugged it off saying about being friends but what Nina can see here is something more than just friends. There are definitely feelings around there somewhere. These two are just too afraid to entertain them. Nina clucked her tongue, trying to comprehend why these two are acting like this.

They were done filming the scene she has with the two but there she was, watching from afar as the two are starting to film their next scene. This was her only break that has the same schedule with these two, so she took the opportunity to watch, Paul and Micheal keep on bugging her and Kat about these two the previous days and she can't really state her opinions to them since she didn't really witness the two's interactions

Nina gasped as she saw how easily Joseph grabbed Candice's waist as he tried to drag Candice towards the Lake and Candice just keep on slapping Joseph's arm, laughing. Nina hummed, She realized that she never saw Candice being this carefree during her relationship with Zach. Speaking of Zach, have he noticed about this though?

Nina giggled, **"Oh well, I guess I have to tell Ian that he should pursue his plan about having a wager about these two. I'll definitely join the bet!"**

* * *

 _THE DATE SCENE_

 **"We're all set?"** the director asks the crewmen who all nodded in return

 **"Call those lovers then, tell them it's time to work,"** the director said as he tilted his head to Candice and Joseph. The crew just laughed as his casual teasing about those two being lovers, **"We all know that those two are not officially like that"** one of the crew said. The director shrugged, **"Yeah but look at them, they put the real couples to shame"** The rest laughed

Candice and Joseph were playing near the lake. Joseph was fooling Candice by trying to push her towards the lake while Candice was holding tightly at Joseph's arms, shrieking, **"You crazy brit!"**

 **"Hey lovebirds! time to film!"** the directors announced, **"stop playing or ahem, flirting!"**

 **"Joseph's misbehaving! Tell him to stop holding me!"** Candice complained

 **"Are you saying that I should just let go of you and make you fall towards the lake, sweetheart?"** Joseph asked innocently but there's a sparkle of mischief in his eyes, he slowly tried to loosen his hold

Candice panicked, **"Don't you dare Joseph Morgan! or I swear..."** as she holds tighter to Joseph

Joseph let go of her for like one second and hold her again but during that one second, Candice screamed, **"Oh my God!"** Joseph laughed at her reaction, steadied her on the ground and quickly ran towards the location of the director

Candice stormed towards them, pissed **"You crazy brit! Wait till I get my hands on you!"**

 **"Help me!"** Joseph whispered to the director, **"She's going to kill me! I don't want to die!"** and hide at the director's back

The director and crew laughed at them, **"If you're scared of her why did you do it then?"** the director asked

 **"To annoy her, of course"** Joseph answered. The director shook his head on his reasoning, Candice was already in front of them glaring daggers at Joseph

 **"Candice, plot your revenge on this guy later, we'll start the filming now"** the director ordered

Candice huffed, **"Fine. You better watch out Morgan!"** and proceed to her position

Joseph tapped the director's back, **"Thank you mate, you're lifesaver"**

The director chuckled, **"Oh I don't know Joe, I think Candice will still get her revenge after this filming"**

 **"I know but at least, her annoyance will be lesser later than now"** Joseph winked and jogged to his position beside Candice who he nudged lightly and chuckled and the lady just huffed at him in response. The director looked at his crewmen, **"I don't get these two, crazy dynamic they have there"**

 _ **"But being a vampire only amplifies who you already are, it doesn't turn you into a completely different person"**_ _Caroline stated_

 _ **"That's very peculiar"**_ _Klaus responded and gave Caroline a knowing look_

 _ **"What's that look for?"**_ _Caroline questioned_

 _ **"It'll all makes sense eventually"**_ _Klaus replied_

 _Caroline rolled her eyes at his response and sat down on the bench_ _ **"Whatever, just hurry up and find the cure"**_

 _ **"I'm working on it"**_ _Klaus replied and sat down_

 _ **"Would you ever take it?"**_ _Caroline asked_

 _Klaus gave her a look,_ _ **"Now why would I want to cure myself of being the most powerful creature on the planet? Hmm?"**_ _as his hands were working on the wrappings of the wine_

 _ **"So, there's no one single moment in your whole life that you want to be human?"**_

 _Klaus makes face and popped the cover of the wine,_ _ **"How about you?"**_

 **"CUT!"** the director announced, **"That was good! We'll record without your voices now okay?"**

Candice laughed, **"God Joe, how many kinds of faces did you make?! I almost burst out laughing during the take!"**

 **"Hey! It was part of the script! Damn woman, always making fun of me!"** Joseph muttered

Candice nudged at him lightly, smiling **"They were all cute though"**

Joseph flushed a bit, **"Of course, I have a handsome face after all"**

Candice just rolled her eyes, **" Prat."**

Joseph chuckled, **"That's quite a british response"**

Candice smirked, **"I know, I learned that from you"**

 **"When do I get the british lesson that you promised before?"**

 **"I don't know... never I think"** Joseph snickered

 **"Oh come on Joe! You promised!"** Candice whined

 **"Alright, Alright. soon maybe... I hope"** Joseph responded

 **"I'm looking forward to it,"** ,Candice said and flashed Joseph a what he thought the most beautiful smile he ever saw

 **"Candice, Joseph! let's proceed to the next scene!"**

Both actors nodded in response

 **"START!"**

 **"Wait! Can we drink the wine?"** Joseph asked as he raised the glass

The director raised an eyebrow at him

 **"It's such a waste if we just opened a drink and not drink it at all!"** Joseph said

 **"Fine. Go ahead!"** The director said, **"You better be sober until the end of the day Joe because you still have a lot of scenes to take!"**

Joseph wrinkled his nose and muttered, **"Of course, I can control my drinking capacity very well, thank you for having so little faith in me"**

Candice giggled at his sarcasm

 **"START!"**

 _ **"Life used to be a lot easier"**_ _,Klaus said and stood up,_ _ **"Don't you miss the days of being,"**_ _Reveals a letter,_ _ **"chair of the Mystic Falls beautification Committee and the director of..."**_

 _Caroline's eyes widened,_ _ **"Is that my Miss Mystic Application?**_ _and tried to grab the letter_

 _ **"When I am...**_ **Oh shit** _ **!"**_ Joseph cursed as the letter flew out of his hands

Candice laughed as the director too, shouted 'cut'

 **"I'm sorry! The wind was just too strong"** Joseph apologized

 _ **"When I am..."**_

 _ **"Where did you get that?"**_

 _ **"When I am chosen... I intend to redefine, excellence, now I'm really enjoying your use of when here, it's very confident and above all, I promise to aspire, inspire and perspire.. obviously we found the shortage of words ending with -spires"**_

 _ **"Yeah, it's very funny... it's hilarious"**_ _Caroline grabbing the letter again and Klaus keeps it out of her reach,_ _ **"Just the..."**_ _The two stared at each other for a moment and laughed as they sat down again_

The director raised a thumb up indicating it was good and they'll film without voices now

As they were filming, Candice and Joseph were talking about random things until Candice opened up a certain topic

 **"So is the rumor true?"** Candice casually asked

 **"Rumor about what?"** Joseph questioned

 **"About a new series"** Candice stated, realization dawned to Joseph, **"Oh that"**

 **"Well?"**

 **"I think the rumor is just a rumor, Can. No one has talked to me about it"**

 **"Julie didn't?"**

Joseph shook his head, **"Nor Kevin"**

 **"Oh,"** Candice replied, **"But you want to have one, right? I saw your tweet"** Candice giggled

Joseph's eyes sparkled, **"You did? The fans are awesome, they made quite a video trailer for a non-existent series"**

 **"Yeah, it's like a real series trailer. A storyline that focuses on your character's family"** Candice agreed

 **"You think they will ever consider it?"** Joseph asked

 **"Hmm?"** Candice asked

 **"A new series.. do you think.."**

 **"There's a possibility, I mean have you seen the reviews of the people about your acting?"** Candice teased

Joseph chuckled, **"I'm sure they find my acting great in comparison to yours"**

 **"Hey! I'm not that bad!"** Candice whined

 **"It'll be great to have a series of your own though,"** Joseph said

Candice nodded, **"Yeah, I actually thought it was true and you just want to keep it a secret!"**

Joseph chuckled, **"Really? You really think I will not tell you about this kind of news?"**

Candice shrugged, **"Well, sort of.. I mean... you don't have a reason as to why you have to tell me about it"** she admitted

Joseph looked at her, his eyes softening, **"Do you want me to tell you if anything like this ever comes up?"**

Candice, surprised, **"You don't have to"** while shaking her hands in front of her, embarrassed

Joseph chuckled as he reached out to tucked a part of Candice's hair behind her ear, and softly said **"Believe me sweetheart, you'll be the first person I'll talk to if ever a new series will be confirmed"** Candice blushed as she stared at Joseph's eyes

Phoebe Tonkin and Micheal Trevino were at their shooting location during the Miss Mystic Falls scene and their filming is on the exact schedule of the filming with Candice and Joseph. This was the scene after the date of Caroline and Klaus, where Tyler was trying to listen to the conversation of Klaus and Caroline

 **"Have you ever wondered if there is something real going on between those two?"** Phoebe asked Micheal as both of them were watching the said two

 **"It actually crossed my mind this season's filming, I even asked Nina and Kat but both of them said they have no idea,"** Micheal said

 **"This season's filming? Does that mean that they weren't already close before?"** Phoebe asked

Micheal shook his head, **"Joseph entered on the final days of the season 2 filming and during season 3 ... they weren't like this, during the times when I'm actually filming"**

 **"Really? wow, if you didn't say anything, I would have concluded that maybe they were friends for years already"** Phoebe said **"I mean, from my point of view"**

 **"Yeah, but I don't think Can is open for romantic feelings right now though,"** Micheal said as he remembered the time when Zach told him about the break up

 **"I know about Zach.."** Phoebe hummed, **"Candice told me about him"**

 **"Really? What did she say?"** Micheal asked

 **"That she and Zach were better off as friends after all"** Phoebe shrugged

 **"She must have moved on already then"** Micheal concluded, Phoebe smirked, **"Well, I wouldn't be surprised though"** as she tilted her head to the direction of Candice, **"She's having fun"**

Micheal smiled as he watched his co-star who he considered as a sister laughing, **"Yeah, she does look like she's having fun"** He likes seeing Candice smiling and laughing without feeling tension or awkwardness. Don't get him wrong, he likes his friend, Zach, he did make Candice happy during their time together but Micheal never saw Candice being this carefree before. It's like Candice has finally bloomed from once a very closed flower

* * *

 _AFTER THE DATE SCENE_

Candice and Joseph were now walking away from the lake, acting their characters in the series. They were just walking side by side when Joseph gently pull out his arm and signaled Candice to take it. Candice, amused, slowly take his signal and intertwined their arms as they continued walking. The director nodded in approval of the slight improvisation of the script

 _ **"I never answered your question if I ever thought of being human"**_ Joseph recited his lines on the script and slowly halt their walk as he faced Candice and sighed for a bit dramatic on his part

 _ **"Once, I was on a track of Diandis and a humming bird flew up to me, it just hovered there, staring at me"**_

Joseph cited and pausing quite a bit to give the lines more life

 _ **"Its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun... and I thought... what a thing.. you know to have work that hard everyday just to stay alive, to be constantly on the verge of death and how satisfying everyday must be that he survive... and that was the only time, I thought about being human.."**_

Joseph exhaled as he finished reciting his lines and had a staring match with Candice since it's part of the script

 **"Take one step closer to Candice, Joseph for a better angle and don't break the eye contact!"** the director shouted

Joseph followed his instructions and took a step closer to Candice as he continued staring at her. He got lost in her eyes, full of emotions, and without thinking he leaned closer to Candice and placed his lips on her cheek lightly like it just brushed there and he leaned back up, staring intensely in Candice's widened eyes, **"You look beautiful today, love"** Joseph whispered

Candice's eyes widen the moment Joseph leaned closer to her, she briefly closed her eyes and clenched her fists due to nervousness as Joseph placed a soft kiss on her cheek, her eyes widened even more as that happened and found herself staring at Joseph's eyes. She didn't know what to do, she doesn't have lines during this scene and this was not even part of the script! She was panicking inside. **"You look beautiful today, love"** she heard Joseph whispered it and she took a sharp intake of breath and flushed due to that statement, **"Oh my god!"** she thought

 **"CUT! That was fantastic!"** the director commented while smirking at the two, **"You pulled out some improvisations Joseph, well done!"**

 **"The kiss on the cheek was great too! Why haven't I thought about it!"** Kevin added, grinning

Joseph and Candice stood there a bit awkward with what just happened, blushing a bit

 **"Thanks mate"** Joseph muttered as he heard the compliments as he threw a side glance at Candice who was just bowing her head a little

 **"Are you okay Can?"** one of the crew approached Candice, offering her water

 **"Uh yeah"** Candice mumbled a bit

 **"Come on, we have to adjust your make up,"** the crew girl said as she led Candice away, giving Joseph a knowing glance. Joseph nodded his head because the girl just save the both of them in an awkward situation

* * *

Joseph keeps scratching his head from time to time, clearly there is something bothering him. He's actually pretty frustrated at the moment, holding his phone tightly in his hand

 **"What is going on with you?"** Claire asked as she sat beside Joseph, both of them were taking a break

 **"Nothing"** Joseph exhaled, **"How's Daniel?"**

Claire, surprised by the sudden question, **"Fine, I guess"**

Joseph hummed, He asked that question because he heard that Claire together with Paul, Ian and Nina went away from the place for a while to film with Daniel

Claire looked at Joseph, suspicion in her eyes, **"Are you alright Joe?"**

 **"I'm fine, I'm fine"** Joseph replied waving off the question. Claire stare at him for a while then shrugged as she grab a magazine to read

In reality, Joseph Morgan was far from fine. In fact, he's a bit bothered in regards to someone's behavior. Candice.

After the filming the scene with his unscripted kiss on her cheek, their next scene together was the snowflake painting. In that filming, Joseph noticed that Candice was a bit awkward interacting with him unlike the scenes previously and he doesn't like it one bit. It frustrates him because it was actually his fault why there's a sudden awkwardness between the two. Stupid kiss.

He doesn't know what to do because he doesn't know what Candice actually felt at that time. Is she mad? embarrass? Damn.

Joseph scratched his head again and glance at Claire. He sighed, there's no other choice he needs to know a girl's point of view in this matter

 **"Say, Claire..."** Joseph started, Claire glanced at him, **"What?"**

 **"If.. your co-star do something... like that is not part of the script... what would you feel?"** Joseph mumbled

 **"Oh! Is this about the unscripted kiss scene you did a while ago?"** Claire asked

Joseph was taken aback, **"How did you know about that?!"**

Claire tilted her head, **"I think everyone knows Joe, I mean, when I came back from filming, I heard about it"**

Joseph sighed in defeat, **"Was it Kevin?"**

Claire nodded her head, **"He says it was great, really great"** She turned to face Joseph and narrowed her eyes, **"Is this the reason why you're fidgeting in your seat from time to time?"**

 **"I did not!"**

Claire rolled her eyes, **"So? Did you and Candice went awkwardly after that?"**

Joseph sighed, **"I don't know..."**

Claire quirked an eyebrow, **"Well, did you actually explain to her why you suddenly made that kind of move after the take?"**

Joseph thought for a while and shook his head, **"We were busy filming our own respective scenes"**

 **"Well, maybe that's the reason why both of you turned awkward, try to talk to her about it"** Claire encouraged

 **"Do you think she's angry at what I did?"** Joseph asked, worrying

Claire giggled, **"That's so cute of you Joe but I don't think she's angry though, what she needs is an explanation, that's all"**

 **"You sure?"**

 **"Definitely and besides, I know Candice is a professional, she doesn't take these kinds of things to the heart but an explanation is a must. Girls always want some explanation from a certain action"**

Joseph nodded, **"Okay"**

 **"Look there she is! GO!"** Claire pushed Joseph

Joseph looked at Candice's direction, contemplating if he should do it now or later. He scratched his head, **"Maybe later. I think she's busy as of the moment"** he said shyly

Claire laughed at him, **"You're such a cutie Joe!"**

* * *

Candice's phone vibrated indicating that there's a message

She unlocked her phone and saw that it was from Joseph

 _"Candice?"_

She bit her lip as she read the message, How should I reply to this? Hmmm..

 _"Hey, what's up?"_

She settled in to a casual response

Phone vibrates

 _"Are you busy? Can we talk?"_

Candice inhaled, What are we going to talk about? Is it about the unscripted kiss? Candice blushed, remembering that moment. She covered her face in her hands

 **"Candice? You okay?"** Kat asked

 **"Huh? Yeah"** Candice replied

 **"You sure?"** Kat asked again

Candice smiled tightly, **"I'm sure"**

Kat eyed her for a while and sighed, **"Well, we're going to filming in 3"**

 **"Okay, Thanks Kat"**

Kat nodded and left

Candice looked at her phone and bit her lip before typing

 _"Sure but I'm still filming right now though"_

There. The moment he'll read it, I'm sure he won't see my nervousness. Keep it casual Candice

She was now getting ready for the filming when her phone vibrates again

 _"It's okay, I'll wait for you"_

Candice tilted her head, Wait for me?

What's that suppose to mean? Wait for me to finish filming? That's impossible though, his schedule ends 2 prior to mine!

 **"Candice! You ready?!"** the director announced

 **"Yeah!"** Candice replied as she ran to the filming area

 **"You sure you don't want to join us, Can?"** Kat asked as they finished filming, they were still exiting from Bonnie's house

 **"Yeah.. It's just..."** Candice stammered

Kat looked at her questioningly for a moment and continued, **"I mean... why...oh!"** Kat ended the moment she exited the house and saw a figure

Kat gave Candice a teasing look, **"That's why.."**

Candice looked at her, defensive, **"It's not like that.. We have something to talk about you know.. scenes and all"**

Kat just hummed but kept her teasing look on

 **"Stop it, There's nothing, okay? so please behave"** Candice whispered as they approached Joseph

Joseph was busy greeting at the crew when he saw Candice and Kat

 **"Hey!"** Candice greeted him

 **"Hey"** Joseph nodded at Kat, **"Kat"**

 **"Joe"** Kat replied with a teasing smile, **"I invited Candice out for dinner you know and she refused, I wondered why earlier but then here you are..."**

 **"Sorry about that, There is something I want to talk about with Candice.."** Joseph said

 **"Right. she mentioned about scenes..."** Kat said

 **"It's true! We are going to discuss our scenes together, right Joe?"** Candice interrupted and elbowed Joseph,

 **"Ow!"** Joseph winced

 **"Right Joe?"** Candice repeated and widened her eyes

 **"Right"** Joseph mumbled

 **"See? I told you Kat! Anyways, we better go"** Candice said and waved at Kat, **"I'll see you tomorrow Kat!"**

Kat smirked as she watched Candice dragged Joseph away

Ohhh. Are you sure this is nothing Candice? Like really? The guy waited for you to finish filming like what boyfriends usually do. Wait. Does that mean that those two are together?! Joseph must be the one who Candice was texting to earlier!

Why am I surprised? I shouldn't be though. I mean those two were getting closer and closer and are really comfortable with each other. Candice's goofy side will show every time she's with Joseph and Joseph is taking care of Candice, like giving her water, handing her some snacks during takes. And there's the unscripted kiss! OMG! Damn Candice for snatching up a handsome guy with an accent! Lucky girl! Wait til I tell the others. You two can't keep it a secret forever!

* * *

Joseph held the cafe's door open for Candice to enter

Candice smiled at him as they walk their way to a table, Joseph pulled out a chair for her

Candice sat down, **"I'll order something,is there anything specific you like to have?"** Joseph asked. Candice shook her head, **"Surprise me"** Joseph smiled at her and moved his way to the counter

Candice placed her elbows on the table and leaned on it as she watched Joseph moved his way **"Guess it's really part of his trait about being a gentleman not just Klaus"** she thought and smiled. She was surprised that on their way here it was not really awkward than what she imagine it would be. Joseph made casual talks with her and jokes with her. Asking how was her day and did her filming went well

Joseph felt some eyes on him so he took a glance at Candice and saw her staring, he smirked and playfully winked at Candice. Candice flushed and look the other way which made Joseph chuckle, **"Adorable"** he thought

When Joseph finally arrived with the food, Candice raised an eyebrow, **"Burger and fries? Very classy Morgan"**

Joseph chuckled, **"Hey! They served delicious burger and fries here"**

Candice giggle, **"Whatever, I'm hungry"** as she took her first bite of the burger. Joseph waited for her reaction, Candice's eyes widen a bit and muttered, **"It's good!"** and gave a thumbs up, **"I told you!"** Joseph said and started eating too

They started conversing with simple topics like about how was their filming and other schedules and all while enjoying each other's company

 **"So, what do you want to talk about?"** Candice asked, finally decided to open up the main agenda

Joseph exhaled, **"I wanted to apologize, you must have been surprised by the unscripted scene"**

Candice bit her lip and hummed in response

 **"Did I make you feel uncomfortable being with me now?"** Joseph cautiously asked

 **"What? No"** Candice reacted then pause for a moment, **"Well, a little but it'll pass"**

 **"I'm sorry,"** Joseph said

 **"I just want to know why though"** Candice stared at Joseph as she placed her hands on her lap, nervous about his answer

Joseph struggled on the inside, **"How can I tell her that I did it because I want to. The opportunity presented itself. That I got lost in her eyes that I forgot to control myself?"** he thought. I can't possibly say that to her. I mean, if I tell her, she'll get even more uncomfortable with me. I can't have that. He looked at her eyes, trying to search if there is a clue of what kind of answer she will like to hear, seeing none, he started to panic

 **"I.. uh.."** Joseph scratched the nape of his neck, **"Actually, I just thought... the scene will be better if .. I did it"**

Candice was expecting this kind of answer but still can't help that a part of her got disappointed, **"I see"** Candice smiled

 **"I'm really sorry that I didn't explain it to you right after the take and it took me this long... I.. our schedules were packed and.. and..."** Joseph stuttered

Candice laughed, **"Calm down Joe, I'm not mad at you if that's what you're worrying"**

 **"Really?"** Joseph perked up

 **"Really."** Candice replied, Joseph exhaled, **"That's a relief. I mean, Claire told me that you weren't mad or something.. that I just need to explain and all"**

 **"Claire?"** Candice asked

Joseph appeared embarrassed, **"Uh.. yeah. I sort of ask her.. about.."**

 **"You really thought I was angry?"** Candice asked, amused

 **"Well, you were awkward with me when we were filming about that blasted painting!"** Joseph defended. Candice laughed, **"You idiot!"**

 **"Hey!"**

And with that, their little awkwardness finally eased down and back to normal, if so, closer than ever

 **"So, you and Claire are really close?"** Candice asked

Joseph nodded, **"Well, most of my scenes are with her"**

Candice hummed and eyed Joseph

Joseph pointed her, **"Oh I know that look! No, Claire's a friend only. No romantic feelings involve"**

Candice giggle, **"Why are you being so defensive? I only looked at you! You make me think that there is really something there"**

 **"Oh come on!"** Joseph groaned

 **"I'm close with Daniel too, you know"** Joseph smirked

 **"And so?"** Candice raised an eyebrow

 **"Well, I might slip something about your secret affection to him in the near future"** Joseph wiggled his eyebrows

Candice threw a balled of tissue at him, **"The guy's married, you jerk!"**

 **"Like I said, Daniel's really not the loyal type, he might consider your feelings Can"** Joseph teased

 **"Ass!"** Candice retorted

 **"You're the one who started it"** Joseph countered

Candice scoffed, **"But Daniel? Really? Out of all the cast you chose the married one?"**

 **"Who do you want then?"** Joseph grinned,

 **"Paul? He's still married you know,**

 **Micheal? you said he's like a brother to you,**

 **Zach or Steven? will you really go back to your past?,**

 **Ian? Possible but like you said Nina and Ian, there's something brewing**

 **Hmmm... who else?"** Joseph listed

Candice shrugged, **"There's Matt Davis"**

Joseph was taken aback

 **"What? He's handsome!"** Candice tried to gush and laughed at Joseph's expression, **"Take that! I told you to stop teasing me with one of our co stars, and besides, I already decided to never date a co-worker ever again, remember?"**

Joseph smiled and nodded slowly, **"Right. Never again"**

Soon after, they are back to their old dynamic again, talking about random stuff and teasing each other

* * *

 **"Stop it"** Joseph chastised

Candice mimicked Joseph

Joseph nudged her but Candice just giggled

Both actors were filming the scene where Silas approached Klaus in the form of Caroline, pressuring him to find the cure and later on the real Caroline emerge, they were on their 10 minutes break while the crew are finalizing the props for the scene

Candice was teasing Joseph's acting about him groaning in pain

 **"It's not funny,"** Joseph said, pouted a bit

Candice laughed at his face and cooed, **"Ohhh, are you finally annoyed at me Joe?"**

Joseph rolled his eyes and smirked a bit, **"You're just trying to tease me because you were embarrassed when I teased you about looking at my naked upper body earlier"**

Candice flushed, **"That's not it"**

 **"But this blush tells me otherwise, love"** Joseph countered as he lightly brushed a finger on Candice's cheek

Candice groaned, **"You're so arrogant Morgan"** and playfully glared at him

 **"But you like my company anyways,"** Joseph said, cheekily

 **"Git"** Candice replied and stuck out her tongue

 **"Sweetheart, I think your vocabulary increased, that was very British"** Joseph teased

Candice rolled her eyes

Joseph suddenly stood up and offered his hand to Candice

Candice looked up at him and accepted his hand, **"What are you doing?"**

 **"You'll finally have your first British lesson"** Joseph winked

 **"Really?"** Candice asked, excitedly

Joseph nodded and looked around and saw the crew still busy

 **"Let's start with a tongue twister..."** Joseph started and Candice listened to him intently, both lost in their own world

One of the crew was standing idly in front of the camera, He was busy adjusting the camera frames and directing the props men if ever there are certain adjustments. He was done with his task while watching the others still in a fuss

His attention was suddenly caught by the two actors who were laughing in the middle of the chaos. Joseph was like teaching some lines to Candice and she repeated it, Joseph laughs every time he noticed that Candice mispronounce a word

He continues observing the two all the while thinking how much those two look really good together. On or Off-cam, those two really gives off quite a remarkable chemistry. He decided to take some behind the scenes pictures with those two, **"Something to give them if they finally went further from being just friends"** he thought and smirked

 **"Mate"** Joseph tapped him, he stiffened, afraid that the guy must have caught him. He slowly turned and looked at Joseph

 **"Why are you looking at me like that?"** Joseph questioned once he saw his face,

 **"It's because you look scary Joseph!"** Candice called out and giggled

Joseph snorted, **"I highly doubt that"** and turn to the crewman, **"Mate, can I ask you for a favor?"**

The crew guy nodded, **"Sure, what is it?"**

Joseph scratched his head, **"Can you film Candice and I using my phone?"**

The crew guy raised an eyebrow at that and accepted Joseph's phone

After filming the lesson, the crew guy gave Joseph his phone back and Joseph instantly went to the gallery, he saw the videos and noticed the photos, **"Mate..."**

The crew guy smirked at him, **"Just thought you want to have some pictures too.. for.. you know.. to stare at.. in case the real thing is not around"**

Joseph flushed a bit and shyly scratched his neck, **"Thanks."** he muttered

* * *

Joseph was already at the set, talking with the other actors, specifically, Zach Roerig, Paul Wesley and Ian Somerhalder. He was having fun with their nonsense talks when he suddenly heard Candice's voice, he was about to turn his head to the voice's direction when he realized that he was with the two nosy actors, Paul and Ian, the duo who keeps on pestering him about Candice, so he slowly just angle his neck that he can see the area from his peripheral view

Paul chuckled, **"No need to hide, Joe."**

Ian grinned, **"You can turn your head to have a better view"**

Zach snickered, **"We also did hear her voice"**

Joseph tried to be nonchalant, **"What are you guys talking about? So yeah... about the..."**

 **"Drop the subject, we already know you got distracted earlier"** Ian interrupted

 **"Saw your eyes sparkled when you heard a certain voice"** Paul quipped

 **"Candice and I are just friends"** Joseph stated

Paul snorted, **"Yeah right, and the birds don't know how to fly"**

 **"There's nothing going on, really!"** Joseph said and turned to Zach, **"Come on man, back me up"**

Zach shrugged, **"I can't man because it sure looks that there is.."**

 **"You too?"** Joseph gasped then recovered, **"I don't think Candice see us in that romantic way guys, it's completely platonic"**

Paul looked at him incredulously, **"What the hell man! Really?! Do you need glasses?"**

Joseph shrugged, **"Really man. I'm sure"**

Ian whistled, **"Look who's coming this way"**

Paul waved his hand, **"Hey Can!"**

Joseph looked at the three guys, **"Behave yourself"**

Candice laughed lightly as she approached the guys, **"Hey everyone"**

 **"Sweetheart"** Joseph greeted

Candice grinned playfully, **"JoMo"**

Joseph groaned, **"Stop that"** as Candice giggled

 **"ohh, you have nicknames for each other huh"** Ian teased

Candice rolled her eyes, **"have you not seen the tweets, Ian? Fans are now calling Joe here as JoMo"**

 **"Really? I haven't read any of that"** Paul said as he scrolled through his phone, Ian and Zach peered behind him

Joseph nudged Candice, **"Did you really have to text me about it late last night?"**

 **"I found it really funny that's why I texted you instead of waiting to tell you today, JoMo,"** Candice said

Ian raised an eyebrow at Candice's statement, **"So you two are texting each other daily now? because Kat mentioned..."**

 **"We don't"** Candice interrupted, **"We just text each other when we found something funny"**

Joseph nodded in agreement

 **"Which is everyday, right?"** Paul grinned

Candice glared at Paul, **"Anyway, do you guys have filming early this morning too?"**

 **"Changing the subject huh"** Ian wiggled his eyebrows

 **"Zach?"** Candice asked as she step a bit closer to Joseph

 **"Yeah.."** Zach answered, there is still tension between the two but just a little bit. Both can now talk to each other a bit casually

Candice nodded and looked at Joseph, giving him a 'help-me' look

 **"We should probably... head to the location, love.."** Joseph stated, unsurely

Candice nodded, **"That's right"** and look at the others , **"We'll see you later guys"**

Candice and Joseph walked away when Ian called out, **"Be sure to be working guys not flirting!"**

 **"Shut up Ian!"** Candice replied

The filming location was at the Mikaelson house again

 _ **"Klaus...Klaus...Klaus... Hello! Did you not hear me?"** Caroline sassed_

 _ **"Of course, I've heard you, Caroline. I think the whole Mystic Falls heard you. I'm in no mood for company"** Klaus said sarcastically_

 _ **"Well, I'm sorry that you're having personal issues but I have a real crisis on my hands"** Caroline started as she approached Klaus, **"Elena stole my prom dress! I went to pick it up and the tailor said that somebody else already did and when I asked her who, she said she couldn't remember"** Caroline said and have a staring match with Klaus, giving a look like he should have figured it out already what she was trying to imply, **"Hello! The vervain is out of the town water supply. She was compelled!"**_

The crew was watching the two and laugh silently as they watch the two stare each other off and Candice doing incredibly good with her dramatics

 _Klaus chuckled and Caroline glared at him,_ **_"It is not funny"_**

 _Klaus still chuckling, **"I know...I know.."**_

 _ **"Then stop laughing!"** Caroline demanded_

 _Joseph playing Klaus instantly closed his mouth and tried to prevent his self to laugh and continue his role, The crew were still laughing since the whole exchange was really entertaining, it was like watching Candice and Joseph offset_

 _ **"Look, I know prom is not important to you but it is important to me..."** Caroline stated honestly_

 ** _"Surely, finding another dress is in your well substantial vampire ca_ pabilities**," _Klaus said_

 _Caroline groaned and turned around, **"But I don't want just another dress! I wanna look ho- SHIT!"**_

Joseph was laughing out loud

 **"Stop laughing!"** Candice whined, **"This is not funny Joseph Morgan!"**

The crew were just watching the two, stifling their laughter too

What happened during the take was when Candice was about to turned around and faced Joseph again, she stumbled and landed on the floor, in a very embarrassing way

 **"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, It was just so funny Candice"** Joseph choked out

Candice pouted, **"God! That was so embarrassing!",** covering her face

 **"You're right about that one, love!"** Joseph joked

 **"I hate you!"** Candice huffed

When everything was settled, they have gone back to filming and finished it

 **"Did you know why Julie changed our schedule?"**

Joseph shook his head, **"Not entirely, She said she has a meeting this afternoon and Daniel also just informed me that we have one too"**

Candice 'ohh'ed and looked at Joseph, worry in her eyes, **"And the meeting is all about?"**

Joseph shrugged, **"I don't know. Maybe just about the contracts"** he slid his arm casually on her shoulders and whispered, **"There's nothing to worry about, love"**

Candice sighed, **"You're right. Probably just about the contracts"**

Joseph nodded, **"And besides, the script didn't say anything about Klaus dying right? So I'm not going away, Klaus will continue pestering Caroline"**

Candice chuckled, **"Won't Klaus just give up already?"**

Joseph laughed, **"Klaus loves a challenge, love"** poked Candice's nose, **"And your character just happen to challenge him"**

Nina Dobrev was sitting right in front of the two, eyeing them and pretending to be interested in the magazine in her hands, She watched as Joseph casually laid his arm around Candice's shoulder and whispered softly which Nina couldn't hear and Candice sighed, Nina wondered what could the two be discussing about but then Candice chuckled so Joseph must have eased her friend's mood. Nina loves observing these two because they gave out some kind of mystery and Nina loves mystery. She also likes to see the way the two look at each other even in the briefest moments, it makes her giggle.

 **"Hey guys"** Kat greeted as she approached them

 **"Hey"** they responded. Kat sat beside Nina and tilted her head to the two

Nina grinned at her and shrugged

They watched as Joseph looked at his watch and looked at Candice, **"I should probably go, I can't be late"**

Candice nodded, **"Okay, Bye Joe, Drive safely"**

Joseph hummed and squeeze Candice's shoulder for a bit then stood up. He looked at Nina and Kat, **"I'm off girls"**

 **"Bye Joe"** Nina and Kat chorused

Joseph nodded his head, giving Candice one last look and left

Kat and Nina looked at Candice, mischievously

 **"What?"** Candice asked

 **"Anything to spill, Can?"** Nina wiggled

 **"Something about the guy with an accent?"** Kat quipped

Candice moaned, **"Really guys. there's nothing!"**

Nina scoffed, **"Yeah right"**

 **"Stop it,** " Candice said, **"Joe and I are just really good friends"**

Kat and Nina just shrugged and looked at one another, Nina mouthed, **"Oblivious"**

* * *

 **"Really? Lamppost?"** Candice asked as she saw Joseph grabbing a lamp post

Joseph grinned at her and playfully poked the tip of the post to Candice

 **"Joseph!"** Candice complained

They were just done rehearsing their lines, the scene was after Kol's death when Klaus went to Gilbert's house for his brother and was trapped in it

Joseph didn't listen to Candice and continued poking that's why Candice finally decided to grab another lamppost and get her revenge, they were playing around the house while the crew were busy discussing the look for the scene

Nate Buzolic and Micheal Trevino were also present at the area. They were amused to watch Candice and Joseph playing like kids around the house

 **"Something tells me that those two have progressed since I was away huh,"** Nate said. He was done filming his part but decided to hang out for a while to watch some of the cast filming their scenes

 **"Even I had no idea how did they progress into something like this man,"** Micheal said

Nate shrugged, **"Can't say I'm surprised though, A part of me always had thought that these two might have something one day"**

Micheal, astounded, **"Really? You noticed? Since when? How?"**

Nate thought for a while, **"Since the time when 'the originals' was introduced in the plot and when their ship was just starting to sail"**

 **"That long?"** Micheal said, **"But Candice was still with Zach during that time"**

Nate shrugged, **"Yeah, sort of. but I just had a feeling you know, it's not like I asked Candice to break it off with Zach."**

Micheal nodded, **"But those two are currently oblivious"**

Nate raised an eyebrow, **"Oh? I don't oblivious is the right term to use, more like, in denial mate"** as he watched the said two playing

They were on break from filming since they were done of the first part, Joseph and Nate were talking at the other side while Micheal finally cornered Candice to the other end. They were outside the Gilbert house, Micheal doing some casual talks with Candice when Micheal finally decided to open up to Candice

 **"So you and Joseph?"** Micheal asked

Candice groaned, **"Why is everybody telling me that?"**

Micheal shrugged, **"It's because they noticed it, Can"**

Candice huffed

Micheal looked at her for a while and stated, **"You like him"**

Candice gasped, **"What?!"**

Micheal stared at her, challenging her to deny his inquiry

Candice sighed, why bother denying it to Micheal, he knows me quite a bit more than the others and he knows when I become very defensive, **"What makes you say that?"**

Micheal grinned, since Candice didn't deny it so that must mean he's right, **"Well Can, it's quite obvious, in my perspective"**

Candice groaned, **"Really? Damn. I don't want Joe to know though, I mean.."**

 **"You mean what Can?"** Micheal raised an eyebrow

Candice covered her face for a bit, " **Sometimes I think there is something and then there are times that made me second guess and he sometimes says that how I never want to date a co-star ever again"**

 **"What? What makes him say that?"** Micheal asked, surprised

 **"I might have said it to him..during the early stages of our friendship"** Candice mumbled

Micheal looked at her like she had grown another head then all of the sudden laughs

 **"I can't believe this! That's why they keep on insisting there is nothing going on!"** Micheal thought, **"These two might have thought that there is no possible way that the other might have to feel something for them"**

Candice threw a questioning glance at Micheal, who was still busy laughing

Micheal tapped Candice's shoulder, **"All I can say Candice is that clear the air and everything will follow"**

 **"What?"** Candice asked, confused

Micheal looked at her encouragingly and thought, **"Poor Joseph, He hasn't even made his move yet and then Candice just so happens to put a line between them unintentionally. Poor guy, indeed"**

Kevin watched as the two actors acted out the script that was given to them,

 _Candice_ : ** _How could you do this to him? to his mom? to me?_**

 _Joseph:_ ** _I'm a thousand years old, call it boredom_**

 _Candice:_ ** _I don't believe you_**

 _Joseph:_ ** _Fine then maybe because I'm pure evil and I can't help myself_**

 _Candice:_ ** _No... it's because you're hurt which means that there's a part of you that is human_**

 _Joseph slowly approaches Candice on the couch_

 _Joseph:_ ** _How can you possibly think that?_**

 _Candice:_ ** _because I've seen it because I've caught myself wishing that I could forget all the horrible things that you've done_**

 _J_ _oseph:_ ** _but you can't, can you?_**

This is what Kevin absolutely love about this couple, they give off such natural chemistry that he sometimes caught himself thinking that maybe because off cam these two did really have some feelings for each other. Kevin wasn't naive, he saw the way Joseph looked at Candice in the early takes, he saw the glint of admiration in the eyes of the guy then saw it turned to something else.. affection. Then soon, he noticed Candice's gesture too, it's like she was reciprocating what Joseph was giving but then these two... Kevin knows that these didn't really talk about it. He can see it from afar.

The two were just too afraid to confront those feelings. Kevin was the one assigned to write this storyline, hell, he was the one who volunteers to write this one. Some of his scripts were actually inspired by the gestures that these two have off cam. He may be far away from them but he notices all these kinds of moments.

Kevin sighed, it's just too bad... that now...

 _Candice: **I know that you're in love with me... and anybody capable of love is capable of being saved**_

 _Joseph: **You're hallucinating**_

 _Candice: **I guess... I'll never know**_

 _Joseph: **Caroline... Caroline**_

 _Joseph held her in his arms and bit his wrist_

The last take of the day was the scene where Klaus confronted Caroline near the swing

They were still on their break when Candice and Joseph sat down on the swing

They were laughing and teasing each other for a while when comfortable silence surrounded them

Joseph sighed heavily and turned to Candice to talk but got tongue tied instead

Candice looked at him and asked, **"Hey, are you okay?"**

Joseph smiled a little, **"Yeah, I'm fine"**

Candice stared at him for a while and nodded her head

 **"Candice.."** Joseph started

Candice hummed in response

 **"Remember the meeting that I mentioned to you before..."**

 **"Oh yeah, how was it?"**

 **"It was great.."** Joseph muttered, **"Amazing actually"**

Candice looked at him and playfully glared at him, **"What are you not telling me, Morgan?'**

Joseph chuckled for a bit, **"The meeting was about a spin-off"**

 _silence_

Candice suddenly turned to him and smiled widely, **"Really? That's great news Joe!"**

Joseph smiled at her reaction, **"I suppose, it was surprising really"**

Candice nudged him, **"Like you weren't really hoping for it to happen, your tweets remember"**

Joseph laughed, **"I just never thought it would come true though"**

Candice hold his arm and said softly, **"Congratulations"**

Joseph turned to look at her eyes, **"Thank you"**

Candice then bombard him with questions about the spin-off and all until she asks about the filming schedule

Joseph stiffened for a bit then relaxed, **"I'll start filming the next few days"**

 **"What?"** Candice replied instantly, surprised

Joseph exhaled a bit and held Candice's hand, **"Tomorrow, I'll start filming tomorrow"**

 **"Oh, so you wouldn't be here tomorrow?"** Candice clarified

Joseph shook his head

 **"Until when?"** Candice mumbled

 **"I don't know"** Joseph muttered

 _silence_

 **"Will Caroline have a part of the spin-off? like crossover?"** Candice teased dryly

Joseph smiled tightly, **"Maybe, I don't know. Julie mentioned that you have a big part in the vampire diaries though"**

 _silence_

The silence between the two was comfortable, both were thinking about things they want to say to each other but got held back due to fear. Joseph and Candice keep glancing at each from time to time while Joseph was now rubbing his thumb on Candice's hand

Joseph finally gathered his courage, **"Candice, I..."**

 **"Why are we being like this? I mean this is such a great news Joe! This calls for a celebration!"** Candice interrupted

Joseph nodded his head, **"That's true"** and continued, **"Candice.."**

 **"Does anyone else knows about this? Have you told anyone other than me?"** Candice interrupted again

Joseph finally turned to face Candice and looked at her in the eye, he noticed that Candice that she was interrupting him on purpose, he was about to call her out about it when he saw the kind of look she has on her face, there was a tint of pleading in her eyes and Joseph interpreted it as she was pleading him not to continue his statement if it's going to cause some confusion between their relaxing friendship

Joseph clenched his jaw and wondered why she was being like this, maybe because she isn't ready yet or anything but then again, if he's going to continue and say it, he won't be here the next few days and that will leave the both of them utterly confused. He wants to say it but maybe, it's not really the right time for it. He can't back up his words if he's going away for a while... a long while

So he made a decision to halt his plan of saying it and decided that let things flow its own course, he'll know when it's finally time. Of course, he thought it must be tonight but then again, probably not

Joseph exhaled and finally answered, **"I did promise that you'll be the first one to know, love"**

Candice gave him her most beautiful smile and whispered, **"Thank you"** and squeezed Joseph's hand

Joseph closed his eyes for a moment and stared at Candice and whispered softly, **"I'm going to miss you"**

Joseph heard Candice's sharp intake of breath but then suddenly one of the crew announced, **"We'll start! Last scene!"**

Both Candice and Joseph nodded their heads at the crew

 **"Take your places!"** the director commanded

Joseph slowly stood up, raising their clasped hands for bit and brush his lips lightly with it then let go and proceed to take its position

While they were busy filming, there are moments that Candice will just stop and stared at Joseph, taking everything in as much as possible, she won't be seeing the guy for quite a while and she knows she's going to miss him, too bad she was such a coward to respond it to him earlier

Candice was not really sure what Joseph wanted to say earlier but just had the feeling that she needs to interrupt him but at the same time curious that what was it. When Joseph didn't continue though, she felt a bit disappointed and settled it as something that was not really important since Joseph just brushed it off easily

Micheal's words bothered her earlier too, clear the air, he says. How can I possibly clear the air between us when he's leaving tomorrow? Candice sighed inwardly, I guess everything just has to wait

 _Joseph leaned closer to Candice as he recited his lines, **"I've done more than enough, I've shown kindness, forgiveness, pity.. because of you, Caroline, it was all for you"**_

 _Joseph, again, got lost in Candice's eyes, when he was about to leaned closer, he caught his self this time, and slowly acted to walk away from her_

Daniel Gillies was actually present during the take, he arrived during the 10-minute break. Nate had just presented to him a very interesting topic and he wants to see it for himself

When he arrived actually, he wanted to talk to Joseph but then saw him, occupied with a certain blonde that's why he settled to talk with the crew instead while slightly eyeing the two who was talking at the swing, he took note at the hands too

After filming, he was about to approached the two finally when he decided to step back a bit when he saw Joseph held Candice's wrist, he muttered something to her that led her to slightly brushed Joseph's cheek and hugged him, he saw how Joseph slowly wrapped his arms around Candice too, moving her closer to him

Daniel then suddenly remembered his conversation with the man after their meeting previously

 _"Mate," Joseph said when they were walking away from the room_

 _"Can I ask you for a favor?" Joseph continued_

 _Daniel wondered what is it, "What kind of favor?"_

 _"Can I ask you to at least held the news to yourself for a while, perhaps one day, before you tell anyone?" Joseph said_

 _Daniel eyed Joseph, "Why?"_

 _Joseph shrugged, "Just.. you know, some stuff"_

 _"Is there something going on, Joseph?" Daniel asked_

 _"What? No, nothing.." Joseph mumbled_

 _"Then why stop me from saying anything to others?" Daniel asked_

 _"It's just that..." Joseph said, "Forget what I said" and started to walk away_

 _"Okay man, I'll do it" Daniel called out and Joseph just continued walking away while waving his hand_

This must be the reason why then, he wants to tell Candice himself before the rumors will reach her. Joseph must really fancy Candice then to actually go out of his way to tell her himself. I wonder if Joseph has told her about the plot of the spin-off though

* * *

A/N: so here it is! how was it? Oh God! I hope I didn't mess it up!

Review anyone?:)

xoxo


End file.
